The Lego movie 2: “Life moves on” (SEQUEL)
by MysterionWaifu
Summary: (Read my first story “Life Before” first! Plz and thank you ) It was almost a year ago. When the world turned temporarily bitter, and Rex Dangervest was brought back into existence. Emmet and Lucy are finally married, and have been for some time. Rex on the other hand, had friends, but was still alone...his heart aches for someone.
1. Chapter 1: Rex all Alone

It was almost a year ago.

When the world turned temporarily bitter, and Rex Dangervest was brought back into existence.

Emmet and Lucy are finally married, and have been for some time.

Rex on the other hand, had friends, but was still alone. He remembered his feelings for Lucy, and how he had to gave everything up to exist alongside his past self. He didn't mind it as much as he used to. He just wished, someone loved him too.

"Rex!"

Rex turned, a happy Emmet running up to him.

"Hey, Kid. What's up?" Rex gave off a smile, presenting a wave of his hand.

"Rex! Oh my gosh! Oh wait...I was happy...now I'm panicking!"

Emmet's mood changed as fast as a lightning strike.

"What happened? It'll relieve some pressure if you tell me."

Emmet took a deep breath, "So uh...Lucy's...Lucy's pregnant."

Rex froze for a moment, "W-what?"

"Lucy's pregnant! Rex, I don't know how to be a father!" Emmet panicked.

Rex pat Emmet's back, "Hey, Kid. You'll be just fine. Isn't a kid something you've always wanted?"

"Yeah, but...didn't think it would happen so fast." Emmet sighed.

"You'll do great. I know you will. You're gonna be a better dad then I could ever hope to be." Rex smirked.

Emmet smiled back, "Thank you, Rex. I feel some relief knowing you believe in me. Now we just...wait it out I guess. How long does it take to have a baby?"

Rex crossed his arms, "Well...It depends if the hands upstairs get bored of it or not...so I'd say between seven to nine months. Which is still good."

"I still don't quite understand that part of our world...at least...not like you, Rex. But thanks for letting me know." Emmet gave a confident look, "I'm going to support Lucy the whole way through! So uh...you think Lucy will let me name our kid 'Awesome'?"

Rex laughed, "You think my future wife will let me name our kid 'Radical'?"

"Guessing that's a big no." Emmet frowned, "Oh well, I'm sure we'll think of something along the way."

Emmet perked up, "Oh, Lucy wants to have a baby shower. You're the first to get the invite."

"I'll be there, Emmet. Keep that chin up until then, you got a full life ahead of you."

"Thanks, Rex." Emmet turned, "And another thing, Unikitty could use your strength. She's decorating her new castle."

"Oh, the queen finally got one ready for her?"

Emmet nodded, "It's looking great!"

"Let her know, I'll meet her there." Rex replied.

"I will! See ya later, Rex!"

Emmet happily skipped out of The Rexcelsior.

Rex's smile faded.

"Lucy...already married...and having a baby." Rex looked down.

He could have been doing that right now, if his first voyage to the Systar System went as planned. He shrugged it off.

Nothing to worry about, especially not with his new life.

Still, he wished for something like it.

Rex didn't want to admit it to himself, be he hated having no one.

Absolutely hated it.

For some reason though, he just couldn't find the right woman. A lot of girls liked Rex, A LOT, but it was all one sided on their part. He wouldn't just date anyone. She had to special, and love him unconditionally.

Rex was snapped out of his thoughts, when a raptor sounded. Rubbing against Rex's cheek.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine, Cobra. It's just…still so much to take in, even after months have passed." Rex shifted his gaze, "I better go help Unikitty."

At Unikitty's new castle,

Unikitty hopped happily, putting a big vase with flowers in the corner of the room.

"Thanks again for helping me, Rex. The whole thing is so beautiful."

"It did take a bit of effort to get those drapes to the ceiling, but I'm glad I could help. Looks just about your style Unikitty." Rex smiled.

"Um hmm, just one more thing...there's a box of extra glitter in the storage room upstairs. I'll need that to go over paint. It's in a purple box. Can you please get that for me?" Unikitty asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure." Rex returned, a smile, before heading upstairs.

Puppycorn, who was at the opposite side of the room, turned to look at unikitty.

"Your friend is in there, right? Why didn't you ask her?"

Unikitty smiled, "I have this really strong feeling that Rex should officially meet her. I feel like a connection is waiting to happen. It's a strange feeling, but my heart knows it's right."

Rex opened the door to the storage room, specks of dust could be seen caught in the sunlight peeking through the windows.

Rex looked around, "Purple box…"

The storage room was actually big, and had the space for a pool if it wanted.

Rex perked around the corner, a lamp light illuminated, but there beside it was a shelf, and on that shelf, a purple colored box labeled 'glitter'.

Rex knew he had found the one, walking up to it. He reached the shelf, picking up the box.

On the other side of the shelf, was a girl.

Both her and Rex froze as they made eye contact.

It was her. Unikitty's friend.

Rex knew of her, but never got the chance to meet her properly.

She had long hair, dark brown fading into a pink color as it reached her knees. Her pink dress framed her beautifully. She was short, even with the heels to help her, she stood just under Rex's shoulders.

"U-uh…" Rex smiled, "Don't mind me, I'm just getting something for Unikitty."

The girl smiled at Rex, "You're Mr. Emmet's friend, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes. I'm Rex, Rex Dangervest." Rex smirked, saying his name with confidence, "I'm a galaxy defending, archeologist, cowboy, and raptor trainer."

The girl in front of him chuckled, "Seems busy. I'm Marie. I was once a princess of Stardust Islands."

"A princess, well, you are beautiful like one." Rex gave the compliment.

"T-thank you, Mr. Dangervest." Marie blushed, with a smile.

"Please, just call me Rex, Princess."

Marie still smiled, "O-Okay, thank you, Rex. I was just up here to help with sorting...but I'm glad I ran into you. It was nice to finally meet you."

"You too. Take care, Princess."

"Please, just call me Marie." She chuckled.

"Marie it is. See ya."

Rex smiled, before he walked out of the room.

Marie held a hand over her heart, why was it beating so fast.

"He was...kinda cute…" she admitted, looking forward.

Rex case back downstairs, placing the box of glitter in front of Unikitty.

Unikitty jumped with joy, "So?"

"...So?" Rex questioned.

"What did you think of Marie?" Unikitty asked, "Isn't she pretty?"

Rex blushed slightly, "W-what? Oh...I see you're trying to play Cupid here, huh? Look, I don't think I want a girlfriend right now."

"Rex! Come on! I've seen how lonely you are...you don't think there's a small chance that you'd be cute together?" Unikitty beamed, sparkles in her eyes.

Rex shook his head, "I'm fine. Thanks anyway."

Unikitty frowned, "Oh...okay then. P-Puppycorn, get the paint, little bro."

Unikitty went into another room, she sunk into the floor with every step as her sorrow weighed her down.

Puppycorn hopped over to Rex.

"Mr. Rex, how old are you?"

"Me? I'm thirty two."

Puppycorn smiled, "Dad was about your age when he gave up on love. Then all of a sudden, like magic, he found mom. They were perfect for each other. I feel like you're giving up...but if you have the feeling within you, the follow your heart."

Puppycorn hopped after his sister.

Rex glanced upstairs, his cheeks tinted pink as he thought about the princess he met in that storage room.

He shook his head.

"No, Rex. Your heart is too hardened for that. Just grow up...and grow up alone." He told himself.

It was the end of the day, Rex was back at The Rexcelsior.

Alone.

Like usual.

His raptors were having their own game night, so he was left alone with his thoughts.

No matter how hard he tried to get rid of the thought, Marie plagued his mind.

She was just so pretty, and sweet, and proper.

Rex liked her.

Rex shook his head once again, "Stop it, Rex. You like her, yes...but...it just isn't you. You don't need a partner."

His monitor sounded, him getting a video call.

Rex walked over to it, answering the call, after checking who it was from.

He smiled, "Caylus, my man, how are ya?"

Caylus gave a worried look, "I'm...fine, Rex. But there's something I need to tell you...but try not to panic, im working on fixing it."

Rex's smile fell, "What's up?"

"Well, um...there's a problem with your time glitch. I originally didn't make it to last forever, so I need to find a way to give it more power. It's just...the more time that passes the more...you're not supposed to be here, so um...it might be trying to correct time by…" Caylus paused.

Rex felt as if something was off, he looked down, his hand turning see through. He panicked, bringing it up to his chest, as it turned back to normal.

"Yeah...that's a pretty good example of what's going on." Caylus conformed.

"Caylus-!"

"Rex, don't worry. You'll be just fine, I promise. I'll find away to fix this...please try not to panic, okay? That will occasionally happen until I can piece everything together. Just sit tight, and trust me."

Rex took a deep breath, calming himself.

"Okay. Thank you, Caylus."

"No problem, I'm doing what I can to save a friend from vanishing. Goodnight, Rex."

The call ended.

Rex looked down at his hand.

Caylus said it wouldn't happen, but Rex didn't doubt he would end up disappearing again.

Rex was a good friend now, but he had no real purpose.

Maybe...it wouldn't be so bad…

Rex sighed, laying down on his bed.

He looked up at the ceiling in thought, he would have to tell Emmet and Lucy about this tomorrow, even if they're already way over their heads with the baby.

He turned on his side.

The thoughts about Marie formed again.

If there was a chance he was going to end up vanishing, should be stay quiet...or live up to the time he has left?

Rex closed his eyes, suddenly completely exhausted.

I guess your own body trying to vanish on you could have an effect.

Rex dozed off before he was even aware of how tired he was.


	2. Chapter 2: Starting to move on

Emmet looked out the window, the stars were shining brightly.

He was happy, yet still worried about being a father. He always thought Rex was more of a fatherly type, but him...not really.

He started thinking about everything that could go wrong.

Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder, Emmet turned.

"Don't worry, Emmet. You'll do great." She smiled.

Emmet held her hand, "Rex told me that...but even hearing it from myself...I still have trouble believing it." He laughed nervously.

"You might not be perfect, but I certainly didn't marry you for your perfections." Lucy kissed him.

Emmet held her close, showing a smile when they separated.

"...You can count on me, Lucy. I'll be the greatest father I can possibly be."

"I know you will." She placed a hand on her stomach, as she leaned on Emmet.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lucy."

Rex was back in Undar, he heard the wind howl.

He stood there, watching the others.

He already knew this was a nightmare. A nightmare that happened way too often. He was sick of this vision playing over and over in his head.

He felt even more alone than he did before, and for some reason...he started crying. Rex wasn't sure why he would, after seeing this so many times and not being effected.

"Rex."

Rex turned his gaze.

Marie standing behind him, she smiled.

"It's okay, Rex." She went up to him, wiping his cheek.

"Even the strongest cry sometimes."

Rex was in slight shock, "M-Marie. You're here, but...why?"

Marie held his hand, blushing slightly.

"Because I love you, Rex."

Rex blushed, his cheeks a bright red.

"W-Wait, Princess. You don't mean that."

"I do, Rex. You're so cute." Marie chuckled, "And...I know you're in love with me too, right?"

Rex hesitated, looking to the floor.

He wasn't going to lie, he nodded.

"I think I do like you...I just can't explain what it is…" Rex ran a hand through her hair.

Marie leaned forward, kissing Rex on the lips.

Rex couldn't control his actions, his dream simply had him kiss back.

When the two separated, Marie's smile fell.

"Rex?"

Rex looked in confusion, but then looked down at himself.

He was vanishing. He panicked, noticing he wasn't coming back. He was just...going away. Forever.

"Rex, what's going on?!"

Rex tried forming the words, but for some reason he remained silent.

"Rex, I don't want you to go." Marie paused, "You don't want to go. You want to stay and live the life you deserve."

Rex's eyes widened, was...that the truth.

"Rex, please stay! I love you!" Marie begged.

Rex couldn't stop his fate.

He shook as tears ran down his face.

Rex fell out of bed, waking up from the shock.

He looked around his room, calming down when he realized he was fine.

"Another weird dream? Well, I guess I'm way too used to them…haven't had a good dream in years."

Rex looked at the clock. He'd slept all night.

Rex sighed in relief from having the rest, but stood up, dusting off his pajamas.

He looked down at his hand again, wondering when it would vanish again.

Caylus mentioned it would happen until his situation was fixed…

If...his situation was fixed.

No, Rex wasn't going to let himself think like that. Not this time, especially since he was so scared of disappearing again.

Maybe he should go and talk to Marie more.

He did like her.

But…

He was still held back by the toughening in his heart. What if he changed and became soft? That's something he didn't want to happen. Still, he was lonely.

"...What's a little conversation? I'm sure she doesn't even like me anyway. I can at least be her friend." Rex smiled.

With that said, Rex got ready for the day.

He headed to his monitor, calling for Unikitty.

Unikitty answered the video call, "...Oh...hey, Rex."

She was still in a depressed mood from yesterday. She fur wasn't neat and bags formed under her eyes. She has most likely locked up in her room since then.

Did it really affect her that much?

"Um, Heya. Unikitty, you know where Marie is?"

Unikitty perked up slightly, "Yeah. Why?"

"I uh…" Rex paused, running a hand through his hair, "I wanna see her again."

Unikitty beaned instantly, "Really?! Rex, do you mean it?" She smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I mean it." Rex nodded, "I want to get to know her."

Unikitty smiled even wider, "Aww, Rex! How about I send her over to The Rexcelsior? I think you'd be better off talking there. She'll love the place."

"Really, The Rexcelsior?" Rex blushed slightly.

"Yep. I'll bring her over in a few minutes. See ya then."

Unikitty hung up, Rex letting out a sigh.

"I made Unikitty's day at least."

Rex smiled, thinking about Marie.

"...Princess Marie. Is there more to you? Maybe you're stronger than you seem."

Rex sat down, though not completely aware of it, he was lovestruck. Lost in thought, thoughts of a girl who he barely knew...yet somehow connected to so easily.

It had been years since he liked someone like this.

His thoughts of Lucy became replaced...with Marie.

Lucy was Emmet's now. Maybe it was time for a change. A change Rex's heart had been yearning for.

A few minutes passed by, Rex took a deep breath.

"You can do this, Rex. It's just a girl...a beautiful, sweet, amazing girl…"

Rex looked down.

He quickly turned his gaze when he heard someone enter the Rexcelsior.

"Rex! We're here!" Unikitty smiled, jumping forward.

Marie came in behind her, she wore a more casual outfit this time, but had her famous color of pink, and her tiara.

Rex smiled, "Welcome ladies, to my own personal living space. Comes with free raptors." He spoke with pride, "And yes, I did build the whole thing myself."

"Wow, Rex. It's so...big. It seems like your style." Marie smiled.

"Well, a radical and mature dude like me deserves a just as radical ship."

Marie giggled, "My, so full of yourself. It's not a bad thing though. You used to this, Unikitty?"

Marie looked around.

"Unikitty? Huh, where'd she go?"

Unikitty snickered, watching the two interact without her.

"Well...anyway, Rex. Tell me about yourself." Marie spoke softly.

"Me? Well, besides all my occupations you heard before...I'm also a social media influencer, First Baseman, Man of the soil, Script Doctor, and my middle name is Machete Ninja Star. So, that just proves I'm even more rad then I seem." Rex smirked.

Marie blushed, "Wow...you really are something. I can appreciate someone who keeps himself busy. You have any parents? Best Friends beside Emmet?"

Rex shook his head, "Unfortunately none stayed."

"I'm sorry to hear that...I met Emmet a while back. He's such a cool guy, cute even." Marie paused, "I had a crush on him once...but he was so happy with Lucy, I gave up on him."

Rex looked in surprise, "That true?"

Marie nodded, "But...I still have my friends, and my own palace. I'm happy as I am. I too no longer have parents...so I'm...kind of lonely sometimes."

Rex looked down, "I know how it feels...I have my raptors yet...I feel like it's not enough sometimes."

Rex and Marie looked at each other.

Marie smiled warmly, "You seem like you come from an adventurous past, Rex. I can imagine you being much different from Emmet, but opposites attract, maybe that is why you sustain such a good friendship."

"Y-yeah." Rex looked back though his memories, he was Emmet once, but could he just straight up say it.

He looked up, "Marie, will you allow me to show you something?"

Marie looked in slight confusion, "What would that be?"

In a matter of minutes, Marie looked out the Rexcelsior's window in awe.

"Wow…"

There was a space between galaxies Rex liked to travel to, the stars of different colors, and lights shining brightly all throughout.

"I venture here when I feel anxiety build up...an an explorer that has seen so much, I have a lot of nightmares. This scenery alone helps me calm down. It reminds me of the first time I was ever really free." Rex spoke.

"Rex, it's beautiful." Marie looked to him, "I never got to venture this far out in the galaxies."

Marie went up to the glass, pressing a hand against it.

"There's planets out there, along with never ending stars. I wonder what it would look like to explore out there. I've always wanted to."

Rex was silent for a moment, but he smiled, turning.

"Raptors! Get the Rexplorer ready, if you would."

The raptors growled in response, getting to work.

Marie turned, "Rexplorer?"

Rex took her hand, "You want to see more of the galaxy, right? Well, lucky for you...you've found the perfect guy."

Marie blushed, "R-Rex...you don't have to. Really."

"I insist, Princess. And if we run into any trouble, trust that I will be there to protect you."

Marie smiled, "Thank you...Rex."

Marie looked around the new planet, she smiled as she passed by colorful plants and small harmless creatures that lived there.

Rex was filled with joy knowing that he made Marie's day. He felt his heart soften as he saw how happy she was.

Was there a chance that...no…

Rex shook his head at the thought, it would never happen, especially not between a princess like Marie and a space traveling rebel like himself.

Those two just don't mix, and never have for a reason.

Marie stopped, looking at the stars over the planet.

She smiled, "Rex, you do this all the time right?"

"Sure do, Princess. It's part of the job." Rex smirked.

"...I'd like to see stuff like this more often, if you'll take me with you."

"I mean...yeah, whenever you want."

Marie jumped with joy, "Thank you, Rex!"

Marie hugged him out of excitement.

Rex looked down at her, as Marie looked up. The two blushing on eye contact.

Marie chuckled, "S-sorry...I get a little bit too excited sometimes."

"No worries, it's kinda cute." Rex teased.

Marie took a breath before speaking.

"Rex, random question but...do you have a girlfriend?"

Rex froze at the question, "I uh…"

Why would Marie ask that?

"I used to...but you could say she's not mine anymore. I'm...pretty single right now." Rex looked down.

"Oh, I see. I've been single for a very long time too. A...long time meaning since I was born."

Rex turned to look at her, "You've...never had a boyfriend?"

Marie shook her head.

"I find that hard to believe. I really do. You're a great woman, and from what I've heard from Unikitty, a good friend. I can't imagine your hand being left empty."

Marie smiled, "It's okay. I'll eventually find the one for me. Maybe I've already met him. Destiny is already set in motion and waiting for us to be together."

Rex looked down, knowing destiny didn't mean him.

"I wish you luck, Marie. I do."

Marie chuckled, "And for someone so self centered and adventurous...I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

"Well...to be honest...a lot of girls like me. I just haven't found the right one. You know?"

Marie nodded, "I see. I wish you luck too, Rex."

Rex looked at the stars. Frowning.

After a couple hours of exploring, the two made it back to the Rexcelsior.

Marie watched the raptors play and ride skateboards, which she found amusing.

"I didn't know dinosaurs could do such things."

"Well, I trained them...and it's the most fun they've ever had." Rex smirked.

"Rex, I thought dinosaurs were extinct. Where exactly did you find all these raptors?" Marie asked.

Rex froze, not quite sure how to answer.

"They were...in another world, far away from any of our galaxies. I decided since I traveled all the way there...I picked them up and they back my crew."

"And you named every single one of them?"

"Sure did! There's Cobra, Rocky, Craig, Ripley, Connor, Martin, Susan, and….the other one."

"I'd imagine you lose track of them all."

Rex sighed, "I'll admit, sometimes I do…"

Marie chuckled, "You really are extraordinary, Rex."

"Me? Nah, I'm meant to be nobody...probably not even supposed to exist." Rex shrugged.

"Don't say that. You are should give yourself some credit. You are the coolest dude in the universe, are you not?" Marie questioned.

"Why, of course I am! I'm Rex Dangervest!"

Marie smiled, "Dangervest...is that actually your real last name?"

"Ah, I'm afraid that's a secret, Princess."

"Aww, Rex."

"...Okay I'll say...maybe."

"Maybe?!"

The two were silent for a moment, before they burst out laughing.

"Geez, Rex. You're adorable."

Rex stopped.

Marie blushed from embarrassment, "I-I mean...well I meant to say…"

Rex smirked, "Not as adorable as you." He winked.

"R-Rex, now you're just teasing." Marie's blushed deepened as she hid her face.

Rex took Marie's hand, "I'm not lying." He admitted.

Marie looked Rex in the eyes, leaning slightly closer to him.

She remembered her love for Emmet, and how it broke her knowing she could never have him.

If she fell in love with Rex like this, would it also end in heartbreak?

She pulled away, "...Maybe I better head back home, Rex."

Rex shivered slightly, afraid he'd said something wrong.

"I um...was it something I said?"

"What? No...it's just...maybe it's time I go have tea or something." Marie made up an excuse.

"Oh...okay then." Rex paused, "But...before you go, let me give you something."

Rex opened a box, handing Marie a necklace.

"I found that while adventuring in the Systar System, it seems like an extra piece left behind by some minifig."

"It's pretty." Marie smiled.

"I was planning on selling it, but you can have it. It's yours."

Marie observed the necklace, a golden chain, and a pinkish gem that shifted to purple in certain light.

"Than you so much, Rex. I love it." Marie beamed, her mood greatly improving.

Rex smiled back, "Want me to put it on you?"

Marie hesitated, but nodded.

Rex took hold of the necklace, as Marie lifted up her hair.

He placed it around her neck.

"There. A perfect fit for you." He commented.

Marie looked down at it, rubbing the gem lightly with her fingertips.

She turned to Rex.

"Rex, thank yo-..."

She stopped, her words.

Rex noticed this, following her eyes to his arm. Which was vanishing.

'Really?! Now?!'

Rex was in a slight panic, until his arm became fully visible again.

"Rex...what was that?" Marie asked, slightly concerned.

"That? Ugh...probably just your imagination."

"No, Rex. You saw it too. I know you did."

Rex looked down, "I uh...don't worry that's...normal…"

Marie frowned, "Rex? You can tell me."

Rex sighed, looking straight at Marie.

"...What I'm about to tell you...you might not believe and I don't blame you...but please, just hear me out."

Marie nodded, "I'll believe you, Rex. I'm all ears."

Rex took a deep breath, "...I'm Emmet."

Marie froze, but then chuckled slightly, "Come on, Rex. How can I believe you when you're saying nonsense. Emmet is his own person here."

"Emmet was his own person in a different timeline...but then he became alone and forgotten...and then...he became Rex Dangervest." Rex paused, "Basically...I'm Emmet from a different timeline...might as well be another world."

Marie looked in shock, "But...Rex, you look...and sound different. There's just...no way…"

Rex walked closer to Marie, making eye contact.

"What's that about sounding different?" He spoke in his original voice, Emmet's voice.

Marie jumped slightly from the shock, she blushed harshly.

She realized she basically just confessed her love earlier when she mentioned her crush.

"I-I uh...I…"

"Marie, it's okay. I'm not Emmet anymore, and especially not from this timeline. The Emmet you met here knew you before I did. We aren't the same." Rex explained.

"R-Right…" Marie took a deep breath to calm herself.

"What you saw was my time glitching out. A friend helped me exist again...and well...the universe isn't supporting me like it used to."

Marie gave a concerned look, "You going to be okay, Rex?"

"Yeah. Of course. This is only temporary until I'm stable again." Rex smiled.

Marie nodded, "So...you really are Emmet. You're so...different."

"I grew up...and developed anger. Emmet on the other hand didn't. I once sought out revenge for being forgotten and it backfired on me. That's when Emmet didn't become me...and I vanished for the first time. My plans were ruined...until I was brought back and promised a change."

Marie was still taking this all in, "...Your story is truly something, Rex. I can say I've never heard something like it before. Supposed to exist or not...I'm glad you're here."

Rex smiled warmly, "Thank you, Marie. And I'm glad to have met you."

Marie thought a moment, "So...why chose 'Rex'?"

Rex laughed nervously, "Um, it stands for Radical Emmet Xtreme."

Marie giggled, "Aww, that's adorable."

Rex blushed, looking to the side.

"Is it?"

"Totally. It really is." Marie sighed, "Now that I know you're Emmet...it is quite a different experience."

"I really didn't mean for you to find out, at least not like this." Rex sighed.

"I'm glad I did, Rex. You're right, you're not Emmet anymore, so...I hope your life moves forward as Rex."

Rex smiled, "I hope so too...but a huge difference between the two of us is that Emmet has his life together. He's a husband, going to be a father. I wonder what it's like having kids of your own."

Marie blushed slightly, "I want to be a mom. It's my dream. Kids are just...so sweet. Made from the love of two people."

"...Emmet told me if he had a kid, he'd want to name it 'Awesome'. As you can expect, Lucy declined." Rex spoke.

Marie chuckled, "Aww, what would you name it?"

Rex hesitated, "...Radical."

Marie laughed, "Cool name."

Rex laughed with her.

The two glanced at each other for a minute, but Marie looked to the side.

"Seriously, I better go. Thank you for everything, Rex." Marie showed a warm smile, "Can I see you again?"

"Of course, I'm here when you need me."

Marie nodded, leaving the Rexcelsior.

Rex stood there for a moment, processing everything that just happened.

He smiled, suddenly weak in knees. He fell back as a raptor caught him.

"You hear that, Connor? She wants to see me again." Rex was overfilled with joy, "Even when I revealed my secret, she was totally cool about it! I'm in love, Connor! I'm in love...for the first time in so many years...I'm in love!"

Rex hugged Connor tightly, as he growled in slight discomfort.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming of you

Marie walked the route back to her palace, still trying to grasp that Rex was an alternative Emmet.

She's loved Emmet before, but she never imagined like this.

Rex is just so...different. She liked it. His sense of adventure seemed like a perfect fit in her case.

She smiled at the thoughts of Rex.

"HEY!"

Marie jumped, Unikitty in front of her.

"Geez, Unikitty...you straight up scared me." Marie sighed.

"Soooo, how'd it go? You two kiss?" Unikitty teased, causing Marie to blush.

"W-what? No! Geez, it's not like I have a chance with a galaxy defending, archeologist, cowboy, raptor trainer."

Unikitty leaned over Marie, "So you DO like Rex."

Marie smiled, chuckling softly.

"Maybe a little."

"Awwwww!!"

"Unikitty, shut up." Marie rolled her eyes, "...Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That he was...Emmet."

"Ohhhhh, yeah. He explained it to all of us, but he's such a different person now we actually forget about it. To us, he's just Rex."

Marie nodded, "I see…"

"Emmet was your first crush...I know. But if you like Rex, I'd say go for it. I think you two would be so cute together."

"...But...doesn't he even like me? What if I'm just a friend to him?"

Unikitty stopped, getting an idea.

"Hey, I'm planning a ball this weekend. To celebrate my new home! I'll invite Rex too and...you can finally have that first dance you've been waiting for."

Marie looked in shock, "U-Unikitty, no."

"Come on, no harm done. Just one dance, for me?"

Marie thought a moment, then slowly nodded.

"Okay. For you."

Unikitty smiled, "You won't regret it."

Marie followed Unikitty back.

All the while, a figure watched from the shadows. A figure with bad intentions.

She bit her nails nervously.

"...Rex Dangervest is mine."

Emmet ran into the house.

"Okay, Lucy! I brought coffee." Emmer paused, "And the cookies, and pickles, and...everything you asked for! Because I'm a good husband that will do good husband things!"

Lucy laughed, "Emmet, I only asked for a donut with my coffee."

"Batman says if a pregnant woman says she wants one thing, she wants the following list of things. He gave me a list." Emmet replied.

"A new rule, Em. Don't listen to Batman."

Emmet put everything down, "Still, I want to be at my best for you. Though...I did trip and drop everything twice on the way here. We lost a couple oranges…"

Lucy smiled, "Emmet...you're just the cutest. Don't ever change who you are."

Emmet blushed, letting out a chuckle.

"Thanks, Lucy. I can say that you're the awesomest wife ever."

"And you're the awesomest husband ever."

Emmet hugged Lucy, leaning his cheek against hers.

"I heard Marie was visiting Rex."

"Oh, really?"

Emmet nodded, "Unikitty thinks they would make a cute couple. So, she was happy hear that Rex wanted to see Marie again. You think they hit it off?"

"I hope so, Rex, that man...his eyes are filled with loneliness. Even with all the friends, I don't think he can recover from all that time in Undar. After all...that's what changed him."

Emmet nodded once again, in agreement.

"Rex keeps telling himself that he should start his new life as it began last time...alone. I think he might just change his mind about it. He needs someone, just like I need you."

Lucy smiled, "Maybe things will turn out good. Everyone, even people not supposed to exist deserve a happy ending."

Night soon fell on Syspocalypstar. It was a rather beautiful night.

Marie brushed through her hair, as she looked into her vanity.

"Rex…" She smiled at the thought of him, "Such an interesting man. I'm so glad I got to know more about him."

A knock at her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts.

Marie turned, "Come in."

Unikitty peeked in, "Marie! I have a gift for you!"

Marie smiled, going over to her.

"What's up?"

Unikitty handed her a giant lollipop, "Well, that's from me."

Marie smiled, "My favorite."

"And…" Unikitty paused, bringing her tail forward, she gripped a bouquet of flowers, "These are from Rex."

Marie blushed, "From Rex?"

Marie recognized the flowers, they were from the same planet she was on with Rex. Still as bright and colorful as she remembered them.

Unikitty nodded, "All for you."

Marie took the bouquet, smelling the flowers. She smiled.

"...Rex."

Unikitty laughed, "Aww, you're head over heels, girl!"

Marie's blush deepened, "Well, um...tell Rex I said thank you."

"You can tell him yourself, when he sees you at the ball." Unikitty winked.

"At the ball...this weekend…" Marie smiled, "Unikitty...I want to look as beautiful as possible."

"Leave it to me!! Your favorite color is pink...right?"

Rex made sure all the raptors were asleep, as the night continued on.

He had run into Unikitty earlier, and was invited to the ball. He accepted, trying to keep his cool, not making it too apparent he wanted to see Marie again.

Rex let out a sigh, as he changed into his pajamas. He still hoped he wasn't going to disappear again.

He really did hope that wasn't the case.

He wanted to live again. Feel free again.

Rex was worried, but he didn't let it get to him. He lay down, looking up at the ceiling,

"Marie...I might tell you how I feel. I know we've only known each other for so long but...something in my heart is telling me I love you...and that I need you."

He spoke himself, a quiet proclamation.

He turned on his side, closing his eyes.

"Goodbye day...hello nightmares."

Rex knew…

He knew that he was dreaming.

He waited to hear the winds of Undar...but nothing. He was still scared to open his eyes and see the same thing, but seeing and hearing nothing was getting to him.

He let out a sigh, opening his eyes.

Wait…

This wasn't Undar.

He was in The Rexcelsior.

"Rex."

Rex turned to the voice, Marie walking up to him with a smile.

"You look a bit tense, you okay?"

Rex was frozen in thought.

Marie hugged him, "Haha, are your muscles getting bigger?"

Wait, was this...a good dream?

Rex hadn't had a good dream in years. Why now would he?

"I...uh…"

"Oh, Rex. I just want to say...thank you. For loving me so much of course. To be your wife and travel the galaxy with you...it's a dream come true." Marie kissed his cheek.

Rex blushed, as Marie snuggled into him.

Her short figure hugging his chest sweetly.

"Marie I…"

Marie looked up, "Huh?"

If this really was just a Dream…

Rex bent down, kissing Marie's lips. Marie agreed in returning the kiss as he pulled her closer.

The two separated as Rex smiled.

"Yeah...I am in love with you. I just...don't know how to tell you."

Marie touched his cheek, rubbing her finger through his stubble.

"Just tell me from your heart. Go for it."

Rex took a deep breath, "Marie, from what I know you're beautiful, sweet, and gentle. Something I want and something that...I've grown to love. I, Rex Dangervest, have fallen in love with you. I hope you love this radical and super cool dude back, because it's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Marie giggled, "Yes, I love Rex Dangervest, the coolest and most radical guy in the galaxy with all my heart."

Rex smiled.

Before Rex knew it, he was awake.

He felt so...refreshed, he even slept for longer.

His dream soothed his thoughts, and his concerns. Come this weekend for the ball, he would tell Marie his feelings.

Rex smiled, jumping out of bed.

He felt so much better, a lot like his old self again.

"It's Rex Dangervest against the world! Nothing can stop me. Today's gonna be a great day."

Rex quickly swapped out his pajamas for his signature vest, and a pair of chaps. Which are essentially leg vests.

He left his hair messy, as usual. Then headed out into the main area of the Rexcelsior.

His monitor beeped, as Rex turned his gaze.

"A call? I don't usually receive these in the morning."

Rex went to his monitor, answering the call.

The camera on the other side shook slightly, before it adjusted.

"Hey Rex!" Emmet smiled, "Good morning! Sorry, still not quite used to this computer thing yet."

"It's fine, Kid. What you need?"

"Well, if you could do me a huge favor...I'd really appreciate it. Lucy's not feeling herself this morning, so I'm planning on staying with her...but I really need my coffee...and maybe about eight stress donuts." Emmet spoke.

"Don't worry, Emmet. I'll head over there and then visit you afterwards."

"Thanks, Rex. I'll pay you back."

"Consider this a freebie, Kid. You just focus on taking care of Lucy. I'll be with ya shortly." Rex replied with a smirk.

"...You seem happy, Rex." Emmet pointed out, "Anything special happen?"

"Well...maybe a small something. But I'm mostly happy because I'm Rex Dangervest!"

Emmet smiled, "What a reason to be happy...very well, see you soon, Rex!"

Emmet hung up.

Rex turned, "Raptors! I'm going out, but remember who's in charge this week and listen to them!"

He called, before exiting the Rexcelsior.

Rex was rather close to the area, but never really visited downtown enough to notice its busy crowds.

He entered the coffee shop, standing in line, as he thought the order over in his head.

It was finally his turn to order, he opened his mouth to, but was interrupted.

"A touch of cream and Twenty five sugars. Right?"

Rex looked in confusion at the girl working at the counter.

"Uh, yeah...make that two. And a dozen donuts."

The girl happily got everything together, as she looked over to Rex.

"You're Rex Dangervest. I'm your biggest fan." She smiled.

"Oh, that explains it." Rex nervously smiled back.

"My name is Jade."

"Like the gemstone?"

"Uh Huh!"

She placed Rex's order in front of him, "So...who's the extra coffee for? Haha. A...g-girlfriend maybe?"

"Oh no...it's for my friend."

"Emmet Brickowski." Jade growled, "He's so annoying, why be friends with him?"

"Because, were basically one in the same. We get along well."

Jade sighed, "I find that statement very hard to believe." She shifted her gaze, touching Rex's arm.

"You still working out?"

Rex grabbed the stuff, while leaving the money on the counter as he back away.

"Uh, yeah...um, got to go…" He turned to leave.

"Have a good day, Rexy~" Jade waved, not quite aware he was already gone.

Her emotion turned bitter, "He didn't like me...in fact he was scared of me. Geez, I just can't control myself...I was almost drooling a puddle!"

"Hey, you gonna take my order or not?"

Jade sighed, annoyed.

"Oh, right...I have a job."

Rex walked up to Emmet and Lucy's house. Shaking off the strange occurrence at the coffee shop.

Emmet was already at the door waiting for him.

"Rex! You came sooner than I expected."

"I'm good with time. How's your wife doing, bud?" Rex asked.

"Morning sickness. It's really something no one wants." Emmet looked down, "I feel bad."

"Aww, Kid, in the end...it'll all be worth it."

Emmet smiled, nodding.

"Lucy has a strange feeling we're having a girl."

"A girl? That would be interesting. Even when I was you I didn't look forward to a daughter."

"That's true...but I kinda like the thought now." Emmet blushed, "Oh anyway...come inside. I wanna talk to you, it's been a while since a good conversation."

Rex and Emmet stepped inside, sitting on the couch.

"For starters, Unikitty mentioned you having a love interest?" Emmet smirked.

"Ha, me?" Rex looked away nervously, "N-Nah, Kid."

"And it's Marie. The princess from Stardust Islands." Emmet laughed, "She told Lucy and then Lucy told me. It's okay, Rex. I'm actually glad you have a crush. It's been forever hasn't it?"

"...Years." Rex confirmed.

"And you seem so much happier, you were probably set on remaining alone...but Rex, you need this." Emmet replied, "Even the toughest of hearts can't spend their entire life alone."

Rex nodded, "I guess you're right." Rex was silent a moment, "I had to tell her the truth…"

"The truth?"

"...That...we're the same person." Rex frowned, "Look, it was quick. My time is kind of glitching out on me, my arm vanished for a second and...I had to tell Marie."

Emmet looked on in slight concern, "You okay, Rex?"

"Yeah, of course I'm fine, Kid. With the Marie situation, it was good to let something out...for my time situation, Caylus says he's got it under control. He brought me back, so he definitely knows what he's doing."

Emmet nodded, "Okay. I'm glad to hear it." He took a sip of his coffee.

"I'll be okay, Emmet. I'm Rex Dangervest."

Emmet chuckled, "That's a totally valid reason."


	4. Chapter 4: The day before

It was a long day at the coffee shop, Jade entered her home, growling at Rex's rejection.

"Why doesn't he like me?!" She punched the wall, "Who does he like? That stupid princess, Marie was it?"

Jade walked into her room, a shrine of Rex in the center of it. She smiled, touching a photograph of him.

"Oh, Baby. We're meant to be together. You just don't know it yet. You'll like me. I know you will." She chuckled, "But if you don't...I'll find a way to make you mine. After all...the galaxy is filled with surprises. And as a resident of the original Systar System...I am no human…"

She flicked her finger, a green light forming on her fingertip.

She chuckled to herself.

Marie was pacing her room in a panic, the ball was tomorrow night, and she was so nervous about talking to Rex again.

She blushed, a smile of her face.

"Dangervest, you've got my heart racing right now. I've gotten over Emmet because of you...you make me happy, and not because I see you as a friend but...because I...love you." Marie sighed.

Unikitty assured her that Rex liked her back, but should be really get her hopes up?

He looked in her vanity. The necklace Rex gave her still around her neck.

She smiled, holding it close.

She was having these weird dreams about Rex as well, about being with him, about a life with him.

She wanted the feeling of adventure with him. These palace walls already made her sick and tired of royal life. She wanted to be free.

She took off her tiara, looking at it, before setting it down on her vanity.

She would well give it up if it meant having Rex.

Her maid opened the door, "Princess. Dinner is ready."

Marie nodded, "Okay. Thank you."

Rex leaned back in his seat, he threw an empty soda can into the trash can behind him.

At this point in the evening, Rex was bored and had little to do. He would go out, but he wasn't exactly a party animal, and Syspocalypstar got crazy when the sun finally set.

The ball was tomorrow. He remembered Marie and wanting to confess his love to her. He still planned on doing just that.

Earlier after Emmet and him had a good talk that early morning, Lucy gave Emmet permission to go shopping with Rex.

He had trouble finding a suit that would match his cool attitude, but eventually he found the perfect one.

Rex stood up, going to examine it again.

It was a dark earth blue, a lot like the color Rex wears normally, but a bit darker.

He liked it, it would be different from the usual black that even Emmet chose himself.

Rex smirked, "I got this! Woo hoo! Rex Dangervest will come back home with a girlfriend tomorrow!"

A raptor roared from a distance.

Rex blushed, "N-Not like that, Rocky! What's Martin been teaching you?"

Rex sighed, "...I just don't wanna mess this up."

Suddenly, the raptors roared all together.

Rex jumped, immediately knowing that definitely wasn't good.

He went out into the main desk, where he raptors surrounded a familiar figure.

Rex looked in confusion, "...Coffee shop girl?"

"J-Jade. W-what an interesting security system you have, Rex." Jade shivered.

"Yeah, I'm a raptor trainer."

"...That's hot!"

Rex sighed, telling the raptors to retreat.

"Why are you here? How do you even know where I park my ship?"

"I have my ways of doing so, Rex...I came to ask you something very important. Will you please oh please be my date to Princess Unikitty's Ball tomorrow?"

Rex shook his head, "I'm planning on meeting my date there. Also, I barely know you."

"You can get to know me, at the-!"

"I said no."

"But, Rex-"

"No! Now...get off my ship, we're done here."

Rex turned to walk away, but Jade grabbed his hand.

Rex turned to gaze at her.

Rex looked way beyond pissed at this point, even Jade herself shivered at his gaze.

"Rex…" She gulped, if she was going to do this...there was no going back. She was confident. She was going to do this.

She looked Rex in the eyes, "...Rex."

Rex froze, her tone of voice had changed completely, it was very soft compared to her tone from before. It was somewhat calming.

"Rex, I love you. I've been in love with you ever since you came to Syspocalypstar. You'll love me back...won't you?"

Rex meant to snap back a no, but for some reason he couldn't even shake his head.

He wasn't sure what was going on, he felt strange, like on the verge of losing consciousness, but yet fully awake.

That feeling was soon blurred though.

"Yes."

Jade's eyes widened, "H-huh? Really?"

"Yes." Rex repeated, "I'll love you back."

Jade smiled, hugging Rex tightly.

"Rex, I knew you'd come through! You just needed that...extra push."

Jade ran glowing fingers through his hair. Smirking.

Elsewhere, Emmet perked up.

Lucy turned, "What's up, Em?"

Emmet thought for a moment, but then shook his head. "Nothing...just had a strange feeling. It's seeming to pass though."

He turned to Lucy, "You doing okay?"

Lucy nodded, "I'm fine."

Emmet hugged her, "I hope Marie likes Rex back. They would make a good couple, and I heard Marie likes adventure as well. That's definitely a bonus."

"I can't help but think…" Emmet paused, "Rex had you once, I'm just scared that if this love is destroyed for him...he'll break down even more."

"I doubt that'll happen. I'm sure fate is at work here. I can definitely see Rex and Marie living a happy life together."

Emmet nodded in agreement, then smiled.

"Right now, we should focus on us. Do we...have any name picked out for the baby?"

Lucy paused a moment, "...No, I haven't even thought much on it."

"Okay, how about...hmm, Xander if it's a boy, Faith if it's a girl." Emmet suggested.

"Emmet-"

"Bad choices? Okay, you have a go." Emmet looked down.

"Emmet, no. I like the names you picked out." Lucy smiled.

Emmet smiled back, "Oh well...I'm glad."

Lucy kissed Emmet's cheek, "Now, we just wait to find out the truth."

Emmet nodded, "...I'm so happy, Lucy."

"...Same, Emmet."


	5. Chapter 5: The Ball

This was it.

The day of the ball.

Marie paced back and forth, eagerly waiting for her friend.

Unikitty opened the door, "Marie!"

Marie turned, a smile on her face.

"Unikitty, do you have it?"

Unikitty nodded, she entered the room fully, showing off a pink glittery formal dress.

"Personally, I think this shade will contract well with Rex."

Marie held her hands to her heart, "It's so beautiful, Unikitty. You know me so well."

Unikitty nodded, "You'll look so pretty in this. I just know Rex is going to love you…"

"Thank you, Unikitty." Marie took the dress, examining it.

"I have the perfect shoes for this. I'm scared I'll fall with them though." Marie laughed nervously, adjusting her

tiara.

"You'll be okay. Now put on that smile." Unikitty encouraged.

She shifted her gaze to Marie's necklace.

"Rex gave you that, right?"

Marie blushed, nodding.

"It means a lot to me. It looks pink now, but in certain lighting it'll turn purple."

"I believe that was meant for you all along...maybe he didn't even think of selling it in the first place. He was probably just waiting for the right girl to give it to."

Marie smiled, "Maybe…"

Elsewhere, Jade hummed happily to herself.

She lay out her green colored dress on her bed, smiling at it.

"Now I can finally tell everyone I got what I wanted. Ruby and Diamond won't make fun of me anymore." She looked to her Rex shine.

"...Tonight will be perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Jade turned to the mirror.

Wings appearing in her reflection.

"For a creature who's supposed to be banned, I'm doing a good job of hiding myself. Along with everyone else."

Jade was a fairy. A once perfect resident of the Systar System.

Then when they combined and became Syspocalypstar, they drove out the fairies, realizing they actually had evil intentions.

Only a few were able to stay hidden, and Jade was one of them.

Her life seemed bitter, as hated pretending to be something she wasn't. Then, Rex Dangervest suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She became attracted to him instantly. All her friends already spelled their own boyfriends and Jade didn't even dare to try it until now.

She chuckled to herself. Overwhelmed with joy, and a feeling of accomplishment.

"I can't wait to rub this in Marie's sorry little face, for trying to take MY Rex away from me. He's mine now, and always will be."

She looked around the room, "Now...where are my earrings?"

The hours leading up to the ball were filled with emotion and a state of worry.

The Rexcelsior was deadly quiet, and there was definitely a reason why.

The raptors were quiet, watching Rex closely. They knew their trainer, and Rex definitely wasn't in the right state of mind.

He was overall drained of personality, and even sometimes completely mindless.

Rex slowly slid his fingers down his suit, his expression so blank and unfazed.

The raptors missed that cocky grin of his.

A raptor roared, causing Rex to turn his head.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I'm just thinking about tonight, with Jade."

The same raptor roared back a response.

"Who?" Rex questioned, "Oh, Marie. Yes, she'll be there too. I never said I would join her though."

Connor roared a response.

"No. I didn't." Rex replied flatly.

He glanced at the clock, "I guess I better get ready."

The raptors looked at each other in worry, they would go out and tell someone else, but they were well aware only Rex could understand them. Their only option was to wait it out.

Unikitty lead Marie into the main ballroom, she almost tripped on her heels on the way there, but she tried to keep her composure.

Marie was beyond nervous, she looked into the crowd of people.

"You'll be fine." Unikitty reassured.

Marie nodded, "I hope so." She looked down, her cheeks tinting pink. "I just want Rex to like me."

"And he will, just you wait!"

Emmet and Lucy entered the ballroom, hand and hand. Emmet looked around the room for a second, before waving to Unikitty and Marie.

The two girls smiled as the couple walked up to them.

"Hey! Thanks for inviting us, Unikitty. It looks awesome!" Emmet spoke.

"Well, you are my friends. Of course I invited you!"

Lucy looked at Marie, "Your dress is pretty."

"Oh, thank you. Unikitty picked it out." Marie replied, Marie shifted her gaze.

She smiled as she saw Rex enter the ballroom, she blushed.

"Excuse me." She bowed slightly, before going over to Rex.

"Rex!"

Rex turned to Marie, she blushed as she stepped up to him.

"I'm so glad you're here. It's...nice to see you again."

Rex gave a blank look, "Well...I came mostly because Jade wanted me to."

Marie froze, "Jade? Who's...Jade?"

"His girlfriend."

Jade appeared, walking up from behind him. She hugged Rex's arm.

"G-girlfriend?" Marie stood in shock, "But...I…"

"Rex and I met downtown as we immediately fell in love. A match made in heaven. Right Rex?"

"Yes."

Marie stepped back, "But…"

"I'm glad to meet you face to face princess. I hope you enjoy your night." Jade smirked.

Unikitty was watching the whole thing. She grew saddened.

"Guys…" she called out.

Emmet and Lucy turned, seeing the scene unfold.

All in shock.

"What? No, that's not possible." Emmet spoke up, "Rex was absolutely thrilled to see Marie again. He wanted to tell her he loved her, tonight."

Marie choked back her tears, "Y-you too...n-now if you'll excuse me…"

She turned, going to the balcony.

"Marie!" Unikitty called, her face red with anger as she looked at Jade.

"Emmet, Lucy, find out what's going on!"

Unikitty went after Marie, as Emmet and Lucy went to confront Rex and Jade.

Marie held her hands to her eyes, wiping her tears.

"...Rex...I love you…" She quietly confessed, though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Unikitty hopped up to her, "Marie? Are you okay?"

Unikitty put a paw on her shoulder.

Marie only sobbed louder in response to that.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding."

"He's with another girl...and actually pretty one."

"Marie! Don't you dare think like that!"

"Face it, Unikitty. He's found someone else. Our time together meant nothing." Marie gripped the necklace Rex gave her.

Inside in the bathroom, Emmet and Lucy pushed through the crowd.

"Rex!" Emmet called.

Both Rex and Jade turned to face them. Jade's expression grew bitter at Emmet.

"Rex, okay...I'm not usually as upfront as this, but dude, you said you loved Marie. And wanted to make tonight special with her. So, why are you with another girl after all you told me?!" Emmet spoke.

Rex gave that same blank stare before speaking, "I never said that."

"Dude, yes you did. We're best friends and you tell me everything."

Emmet waved a hand in front of Rex.

"You're not fully there, Syspocalypstar to Rex! What's going on?"

Jade held Rex's hand, "Haha, guys we just want to enjoy the night. Okay? Can you accept that Rex just changed his mind?"

"Rex wouldn't change his mind. Not like that." Emmet looked to Lucy.

Lucy went up to Jade, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jade, I work at the coffee shop."

"Yeah, But I mean...Rex is obviously under some type of spell. Who are you?"

Jade shook, "I uh...what? You're just being ridiculous now."

"Spill it!" Lucy raised her voice.

Jade stepped back, "R-Rex...Let's go."

Jade pulled Rex along with her, quite fast.

Emmet and Lucy ran after the two, but they seemed to teleport in front of their eyes.

"W-what?!" The couple looked around.

"Geez...if only we had someone with equal power here." Lucy sighed.

"You called."

The two turned, Emmet smiled widely.

"Caylus! You came!"

"Of course." Caylus smiled.

Emmet frowned, "We suspect Rex is under a spell, some girl took him and teleported somewhere. You think you can get any readings on her."

Caylus closed his eyes, thinking for a moment.

"Fairy energy, upstairs."

"F-Fairy?! Impossible, those are banned from Syspocalypstar." Lucy mentioned.

"No doubt it's Fairy, as well as...about six more in this room."

"Six?! Where did so many come from?" Emmet shook.

"Well, you may have missed some or they managed to sneak back in somehow. They are well disguised."

Lucy turned her gaze, "Upstairs right? Emmet, you tell Unikitty and Marie. Caylus and I will confront that fairy."

Emmet nodded, heading towards the balcony, while Lucy and Caylus headed upstairs.

Marie still sobbed, spots of makeup coming off her face.

Unikitty still comforted her.

"Unikitty!" Emmet called, "We found out the problem?"

Both Unikitty and Marie turned to face him.

"Jade, that girl, she's a fairy. She has Rex under some kind of spell." Emmet said.

Marie's eyes widened, "What? So he…"

"I knew he couldn't have loved her! That jerk! That real gumple dumpus! She's gonna pay!" Unikitty was red with anger.

"Unikitty calm down." Marie frowned.

"No! You know why she did this right?! She showed up here to make you feel bad! That's unforgivable!"

"Lucy and Caylus are headed upstairs right now, she seems to have teleported upthere the with him."

Unikitty started going upstairs before Emmet even finished the sentence.

"Unikitty! Wait!"

Emmet went after her, as Marie silently followed behind.


	6. Chapter 6: Love

Jade was upstairs with Rex, she combed a finger through his hair.

"You're so cute...and all mine now." Jade chuckled, "I'm sorry it took me so long. Don't worry, we'll be the perfect couple. I just know we will."

Jade looked Rex in the eyes, "Tell me...what's your biggest secret. Is it that you're not as tough as you seem? Because that would be kinda cute."

"My biggest secret?" Rex questioned.

"Yes, my love. Mine is that I'm a Fairy, but I guess that might be out now…"

Rex blinked, "I'm Emmet from the future."

Jade looked in shock, "Huh?"

"I'm Emmet from the future. A broken timeline."

Rex couldn't lie, he was completely under Jade's power. She knew he was telling the truth, but she had trouble believing it.

"You? Emmet? You're completely different."

"Yeah, But only because of what happened to me."

"What...happened to you?" Jade asked, a confused tone in her voice.

"I was forgotten, and alone for four years, maybe even more. I lost count. Watching everyone I cared about carry on without me hardened my heart. Anger grew within me, changing me, and then I became Rex Dangervest. Caylus, a friend, brought me back when I had vanished, he has the power to construct time at his will. If he brought me back, he can definitely do the opposite."

Jade was silent, she bit her lip, looking away.

"I uh...wow…" she paused, "I don't really like Emmet and knowing your him is kinda...well…"

"JADE!" Unikitty screamed, causing Jade to jump.

The door to the room opened, "You're so dead! We know what you are!"

Jade growled, taking Rex by the hand again.

"Leave us alone! Can't you see I love Rex?!"

"This isn't love, Jade." Lucy stepped forward, "This is obsession. What you're doing is you're removing Rex's will to please yours. If you truly loved Rex, you'd let him be happy and move on."

Jade shook with anger, "No! He's mine!"

"Don't you dare yell back! You have no right, Fairy!" Unikitty hopped forward, "Release Rex, then get out of Syspocalypstar, along with all your friends. If you refuse then, I have a spot in prison for all of you."

Jade moved back, attempting to teleport, but her magic was blocked. She eyed Caylus who cut off all signal for her.

Jade clenched her fists, knowing her problem was only growing.

"Rex." She called, turning to him, "...beat them up, do something."

This sent Rex into a rage, he stepped forward, but Caylus stopped his movement, stepping in front of him.

"Rex...you need to wake up. Don't let her use you. I fixed your time so you could stay and live the life you wanted. Serving her and her false love for you is the opposite of what you want."

Caylus struggled a bit, turning to the others.

"I might have a lot of power, but I can't do two things at once. I either hold Rex back or keep Jade here."

Lucy sighed, "Just let Jade go if she wants, Rex is more important here."

Caylus cancelled his other power, focusing on Rex. He still struggled.

"Geez. Rex. Calm down."

Rex was trying to break free from the magic holding him back. His anger took control of him, like it did at the start of everything. So, everyone was well aware this was no weak struggle.

"I told Rex what I wanted him to do, let this be a fair fight for him." Jade crossed her arms.

"We can't do that, so how about you just tell Rex to stop?" Caylus snapped back.

"No, you stop!"

Unikitty went up to Jade, "Tell him to stop. Now. And you are your friends might just be saved. We can and will find you."

Jade shivered at those words, letting out a sigh.

"Rex, stop."

Rex paused, turning his gaze to Jade.

"Princess…" Jade started, "You do realize I want Rex more than anything right? Would you let me have Rex under any circumstance?"

"No! Because he's not yours!"

"Then I'm afraid I have no choice but to be stubborn. Rex is completely under my power, and will do anything I ask for. Even if I handed him over right now, he wouldn't be the same. My spell is basically unbreakable" Jade explained, "So what's the point?"

"The point is, you can undo it!"

Jade shook her head, "Never performed this spell before. Don't know how."

The room was quiet for a moment.

"...YOU DON'T KNOW HOW?!" Unikitty raged.

"I just thought-"

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT?! WHY WOULD YOU-?!"

"Unikitty, calm down." Lucy stepped forward, "Jade obviously didn't care because she never planned on releasing Rex in the first place. That's true, right?"

"...Yeah. It's true."

"That only means one thing...we're actually stuck. Rex is stuck like this, regardless if we force Jade to do anything or not." Lucy sighed, "I can't believe this."

"Can I try something?"

The group turned, Marie behind them.

Marie walked past them, stepping in front of Rex. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Rex...it's me. I know we haven't known each other for that long...but our time alone was enough. Rex Dangervest, I've fallen in love with you."

"Haha! Are you just talking to him? What good would that do?" Jade teased, Unikitty getting upset and aggressively pulled her hair.

Marie sighed, continuing.

"Rex, I love you. I don't know for sure how you feel about me...but just know that even if you don't choose to be with me, I'd still remember you as you are. The cutest guy I've ever known."

Marie blushed, kissing Rex.

Everyone looked on in shock, Jade more anger.

Marie separated, her eyes watering slightly. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted with a groan.

She looked ahead of her, Rex blinking as he held his head.

"Ugh, what...?"

"Rex?" Marie called.

Rex looked at her, "Marie?" He looked around, "...What's going on?"

"Rex!"

Marie hugged him tightly.

Rex looked to the others confused, as he gently returned the hug.

"You were kinda...well, under a spell, Rex." Emmet spoke, "Jade is a fairy and she took advantage of you. She has a MASSIVE crush on you. Marie somehow broke you free though."

Unikitty smiled, "Because Rex loves her."

"U-Unikitty!" Rex blushed slightly, a bit agitated.

"Rex, you love Marie and didn't actually love Jade. So, when Marie kissed you everything was thrown out of balance." Unikitty hopped with joy.

"K-Kissed?!"

Marie looked down in embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry, Rex. It was a moment thing. I just...I'm in love with you too, and I just really wanted to-"

Rex kissed Marie again, pulling her slightly closer. Marie soon obliged, kissing back.

Unikitty silently fangirled.

The two separated, Rex touching Marie's cheek.

"I love you. But, right now I think we have other problems."

"Yeah! Jade got away!" Emmet pointed out.

The group turned, seeing Emmet's statement was true.

Unikitty growled, "If we let her go she'll just come back, we have to find her."

Everyone nodded.

"She has to be hiding the the ballroom, that's the only place with fairy energy nearby." Caylus mentioned.

"To the ballroom then! She can't hide in the crowd forever."

The others went ahead.

Rex pulled Marie close by the waist, she blushed intensely.

"...Rex."

Rex smirked, "You're beautiful, Marie. I haven't had a girlfriend in so long, please make this worth it." He kissed her cheek.

"I promise, Rex. You won't be alone anymore. I'll do my very best to make sure you gain back all the love you lost four years ago."

"I've never been more glad to hear a statement." Rex pulled Marie along with him, the two going downstairs into the ballroom.

Jade tried her best to hide within the crowd, she wasn't sure what to do in this situation. She probably should have thought this out better, but her main focus was making Marie upset. That backfired against her.

"Things never work out for me…" she gripped her hair in frustration.

She thought about what Rex had told her, about how he was Emmet. She wondered if there was anyway to effect that.

She formed a plan in her mind.

If she couldn't have Rex, then no one else could.

Her eyes glowed.

Jade moved along the crowd, set on running into one particular person.

Caylus.


	7. Chapter 7: Forever

Caylus read for energy, him noticing he was getting close.

He bit his lip, "I really not sure if I'm as powerful as a fairy...at least in the difference of magic."

He turned his gaze, seeing Jade through the crowd.

He sighed, going towards her, as she pushed herself aside from the crowd.

Jade jumped, "Y-you must be Caylus..."

"Jade, what you've done is not acceptable. We're going to have to talk this out. Unikitty might let you stay, but that's a big 'might'."

"Caylus, wait..." Jade put on a sad face, "I...I didn't know what to do I was just so...lonely and Rex was so perfect." Her eyes watered, "J-Just let me free so I can go find someone else."

Caylus frowned, "I can't do that..."

Jade looked down, teleporting behind Caylus. She growled, pushing him backwards.

"Hey! What-"

"Caylus..." Jade called sweetly, "Please."

She looked at Caylus, her eyes glowing with power and rage.

Caylus froze, struggling slightly.

"T-that won't work on me, Jade."

"Oh it will." Jade moved closer, her wings showing, "Because I'm using all of my power now." She chuckled, "I need you to do something for me."

A few minutes passed, the group meeting outside.

Unikitty sighed, "She moves quickly, we checked the ballroom and surrounding area! What could she have gone?!"

"Calm down, Unikitty. We'll find her." Lucy looked around, "...We're missing Caylus."

"Of course were missing the magic user. Maybe he's still after her, or is hot on her trail."

Marie hugged Rex's arm.

Emmet smiled, "I'm so glad you're a couple now. Rex is always so grouchy."

"Am not, Emmet." Rex chuckled lightly.

Marie leaned into Rex's chest, "I know what love feels like because of Rex."

Rex kissed the top of Marie's head, holding her hand.

"And all this romance stuff is sappy and lame...but you're not lame. You're the most radical woman ever." Rex smirked, "Perfect for someone like myself."

Marie laughed, "Yes, perfect for Rex Dangervest."

Unikitty hopped forward, "I'm really sorry guys, this ball was a total failure. We haven't even found a solution yet."

"It's okay, Unikitty. At least I have Rex now." Marie smiled, "I still think this night is a dream come true."

Rex groaned.

Marie turned, "You okay, Rex?"

Rex smiled, "Ha, yeah, babe. Just, uh..."

Rex looked down at his arm, which was vanishing.

"Don't worry, I don't think my time is fully adjusted quite yet. It'll come back."

Rex looked down at it again, after a few seconds he slightly panicked.

"Okay, it's not coming back!"

"What?" Marie panicked as well, then everyone else started to panic.

"Rex! What's going on?!"

The group heard a sudden chuckle, turning to see Jade. Now looking much like a fairy.

Caylus stood beside her.

"I'm what's going on! I got your...wizard or whatever he is, to make Rex disappear! Because if I can't have him, no one can!" Jade screamed.

"What?! No! Jade! Tell him to stop!" Marie begged, her eyes watering.

"No. You deserve the pain, Marie. After trying to take Rex away from me. I was in love with him before you." Jade's tone turned bitter.

"You can't force love, Jade. Please just accept that fact. You'll find someone el-"

"There's no one like Rex!" Jade shouted back, "You deserve to feel what I feel." She chuckled, "I can't wait to see such pathetic sorrow."

"Marie..." Rex called softly, his leg disappearing as he looked down.

Marie went over to him, "Rex, please...I finally have you, I can't lose you." She cried.

Unikitty was furious, "Caylus stop! Jade tell him to stop! I'll rip you to shreds!"

"I'm not scared of you, Princess." Jade chuckled, "Really, I'm not scared of anyone. Talk all you want, but I'm not stopping."

Unikitty was in full rage, attacking Jade.

"Woah! Hey!"

"Tell Caylus to stop!"

Unikitty scratched Jade's cheek, pushing her back as she held her hand to it.

"Ugh..."

"Stop, Unikitty." Emmet frowned, "Jade, you don't have to be the bad guy. You'll be welcome here again...and we can all be friends until we find the perfect guy for you."

"No. I'd rather die than have anyone but Rex."

"Die it is then! Maybe if we kill you the spell with break!" Unikitty growled. Emmet held her back.

"Unikitty please. Don't make things worse."

Rex breathed, "Marie, I'm sorry. I want you to take care of the Rexcelsior and my raptors for me."

"Rex don't talk like that." Marie wiped tears from your eyes, "You're going to be okay."

Rex shook his head, "I wasn't meant to exist anyway. Maybe Jade happened for a reason."

"Rex, please. I love you." Marie cried into his chest.

Rex's other leg disappeared. He sighed.

"I love you too, Marie. You've made me feel whole after being empty for so long...but, at least I can go happily with the memory of you."

"Rex!"

"No...it's okay."

Jade examined the scene, somehow, and suddenly feeling bad.

Why is that? She's getting what she wanted. During the moment though, she didn't want to see Rex go. A strange feeling was within her as she remembered what Lucy said earlier:

'If you truly loved Rex, you'd let him be happy and move on.'

Jade wasn't aware of her emotions getting to her, her wings disappearing. Her powers weakened from it.

With that lack of power alone, Caylus was able to snap out of it.

He groaned, "Ugh, you're dead, Jade."

Jade jumped, "Oh, uh...wait a minute!"

Unikitty's eyes grew wide, "Guys! I remember now...fairies are weakened by their negative emotions. I think I read about that somewhere. Also, they can't fly when their wings are wet...which is just a fun fact."

"We are...so not!" Jade shouted.

Emmet turned to Caylus, "Dude, good to have you back, but you need to to fix Rex! Like in a hurry!"

Caylus turned to Rex, "Oh! Shoot, right!"

He put his hand forward. Trying to balance out the time energy.

As Rex slowly reappeared, everyone sighed in the greatest relief.

Rex smiled, looking at Marie in front of him.

"Well, looks like I'm oka-"

Marie hugged him tightly, almost pushing him back.

She cried into his chest.

"Marie...Baby, I'm okay." Rex rubbed her back gently, "Shh. I'm still here."

Despite Rex's tough exterior, he was actually really sweet and calming when it came to love. Everyone noticed that and smiled, Unikitty on the verge of tears.

"No!" Jade shouted, "This isn't fair!"

Unikitty growled at her, "You! I was planning on being nice, but this was straight up attempted murder! You're gonna pay."

Jade shook, turning to run, but Caylus stopped her in her tracks.

"I'll gladly take her to the dungeon for you, Princess."

"I'd very much like that, yes." Unikitty smiled.

Rex looked to Jade, he frowned, "Jade, what you did was so uncool...but I forgive you. I understand not having someone to love, but don't give up."

Jade growled, as Caylus took her to the dungeon.

Marie wiped her tears looking up at Rex.

Rex smirked, "Now, a beautiful girl such as yourself shouldn't be crying. Especially not on a night like this, imagine how awesome we'd look together on that dance floor. Well, at least I'd look awesome with my killer style."

Marie laughed, wiping her last year.

"You're such a jerk."

"That's why you love me, no?" Rex grinned, "We're here, might as well make it count. Then, we have the entire galaxy to explore. Marie, you'll be the Gamora to my Starlord, right?"

"Of course, Rex. Always and forever."

The two shared a quick kiss.

Everyone smiled, Emmet even started tearing up.

"I'm so happy to see Rex find someone."

Lucy looked over to him, holding his hand.

"Me too, just like you found me. Miracles happen. You'll always find someone...they're waiting just for you."

Emmet looked to Lucy, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah."

Rex opened his eyes, once again completely refreshed. Ever since dating Marie, he's been seeing less and less of his nightmares.

That night he regained a feeling he was sure he'd lost. He looked down, Marie snuggled into his chest.

Rex smiled, playing with her hair.

Marie had decided to live with him not long after they started dating. She loved Rexcelsior and the raptors with it, but most of all, she liked the feeling of adventure.

Marie's eyes fluttered opened, as she snuggled slightly closer.

"Good morning, Babe."

"Morning, Rex." Marie smiled, "...I was dreaming about you."

Rex smirked, "Oh? I hope I met your dream expectations?"

Marie chuckled, "Of course. You're perfect, even in dreams."

"I guess perfect is a good word to describe me." Rex chuckled.

Marie kissed his jawline, smiling.

"Yeah. Perfect."

Marie thought for a moment, "Rex, what's today?"

"Twenty fifth, why?"

"...Isn't Lucy having the baby today?"

Rex came to a realization, "Oh, yeah! We can't leave Emmet there worrying by himself."

Marie nodded, sitting up, she still had the covers over herself though.

"I'm still a bit groggy. Pick an outfit out for me." She smiled sweetly.

Rex grinned, "Okay, just this once for my princess."

Marie blushed, smiling as she pulled the covers closer.

She loved Rex more than anything, and he sure knew how to make her feel special. She's so lucky to still have him, even though months ago, he could have just disappeared.

Marie sighed, looking down with a smile.

Emmet paced back and forth, waiting for Rex and Marie. Still, he smiled. Knowing his new life as a father was off to an okay start.

Rex and Marie walked up to him.

"Kid, sorry we're a bit late." Rex called.

Emmet turned, a big smile on his face, "It's totally okay. No worries."

Marie turned to the nursery window, "So, which one is she?"

Emmet went up to the glass, pointing out a baby girl in the far right corner.

"There. Faith Brickowski."

"Aww, she's such a pretty baby." Marie smiled, "I think you'll be great parents, Emmet."

"Thanks, Marie. Lucy and I will sure try." Emmet looked to his daughter, "You think you and Rex would ever want kids?"

Marie and Rex blushed slightly.

"U-Um, well yeah...even if it's unexpected, it would be a pleasant surprise. Definitely not the worst thing." Marie looked to Rex, "He wants a son."

"And we'll name him Rex-"

"We're not naming him Rex Jr."

Emmet laughed.

Marie blushed, "Rex is perfect, but we're still not married yet despite that. Perhaps sometime in the future."

"Even after these few months, I already know I want to marry you, Marie." Rex held her hand, "I want to be with you, forever."

Marie blushed, "Same here."

Rex was finally satisfied, after losing Lucy so many years ago, he finally found someone to love again. He didn't feel as lonely as he was, and he doubted he ever would be again. With Marie his dark world was so much brighter.

This was a new beginning, and Rex planned to see it play out.

He would love Marie until the end of time. One day, he would be in Emmet's shoes, knowing what it's like. Until then, the universe had big adventures planned for them.

A few hours passed.

Jade sat alone the the dungeon. Her friends were eventually captured as well, and put in there with her. Her attitude never changed, still as bitter as the day she was born.

She heard footsteps approached her, she turned her gaze.

A figure stepped in front of her cell, "Jade."

She growled, recognizing the voice.

"Marie, why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"No need." Jade scoffed, "Go bother someone else."

"...Jade, look. What you did was wrong, but just know that you're mostly forgiven. Rex isn't yours, but there's a cute guard you might like, he's new." Marie paused, "You actually love Rex. That's why your power failed, right? You hated seeing him go."

Jade looked down.

"Hearts heal, Jade. I just want you to know that." Marie said, walking away.

Jade knew Marie was right, but she still refused the thought.

Marie came out of the dungeon, Rex waiting for her.

"Don't know if I got through to her...but I think she needed to hear that."

"Everyone needs to hear something like that, especially when they've done bad." Rex sighed, "I should know."

Marie kissed Rex, hugging him.

"You're okay now, Rex. Now that we're done here, how about a fun date night?"

Rex smiled, "Okay, but I pick."

"Okay...fair..." Marie smiled.

(A/N: Wow, I love romance so much!! Again, let me know if you want bonus chapters. I like writing recently, even though I haven't done so in years. Hope you enjoyed!)


	8. Bonus Story: Emmet Dangervest

(A/N: A bonus story. Three thousand words so it's a bit long, but I hope you enjoy anyway)

Rex entered the Rexcelsior.

He took his helmet off, running a hand through his hair.

Marie surprised hugged him, a big smile on her face.

"How was it out there?"

Rex smiled, rubbing her back.

"A bit of a job, but at least I got to see an ancient relic. The beings there are very protective of it, so I'm glad I was able to solve the problem. Apparently there was a way for criminals to get in."

Marie looked in slight confusion, "What kind of relic? Is it that sacred to where it's constantly sought after?"

Rex sighed, "Promised I wouldn't tell anyone exactly where it is, or anything about it. Have to keep my word, even from you, Babe."

"Aww." Marie pouted.

Rex chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry, Marie. I'm sure eventually they'll allow me to tell you. Until then, it's safe in my mind."

"Okay." Marie smiled back, kissing his cheek "Get out of your suit, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, so that's why you were in the kitchen for an hour."

"Shh, surprise." Marie teased, turning towards the kitchen.

Rex laughed, going to change into his regular vest and matching colored pants.

Marie watched Rex enter the kitchen as she pushed a plate forward.

"Ta-da! I made your favorite cookies for you." Marie chuckled, blushing slightly.

"Aww, thank you, Babe. That's really nice of you. I thought you said they were too complicated." Rex replied.

"I'll admit, I'm not the best at baking just yet...but, I finally got the recipe down. So, finally, cream cheese sugar cookies!" Marie laughed nervously, "I might have eaten a couple."

Rex hugged her, "Thank you, it means a lot."

Marie blushed snuggling into his chest, "You're welcome, Rex."

Time passed, and it was the next day.

It wasn't looking great that day, as reports of unusual activity started. For the peaceful Syspocalypstar, that was no good news.

The Queen sent out guards, but none of them returned.

She had to, of course contact close friends for the task.

Emmet stayed with Faith, while Lucy and Rex agreed to look through the area together.

Rex was about to head out, already planning to meet Lucy.

"Rex." Marie called, "Be careful."

"I'm always careful, Beautiful." Rex smiled, "I'll be back soon. Hopefully."

Marie chuckled, "Don't forget about me. I'll still get bored after a while, and of course miss you lots."

"I'd never forget you." Rex replied, "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

Rex kissed Marie, before exiting Rexcelsior.

Marie sighed, "...Now what?"

A few minutes into the search, and the residents of Syspocalypstar already sheltered themselves inside.

Rex sighed, "So, what kind of strange energy is it?"

"It's a lot of different kinds." Lucy started, "Explosions, weather change, stuff like that."

"Then if I may make a theory, I'd say it's a group of people. Has to be more than one, but with similar energy sources. What are they doing on Syspocalypstar?" Rex looked around.

"Beats me." Lucy sighed, "The last thing we needed is more problems."

Rex looked at his unusual activity tracker, seeing a source of energy coming from opposite sides.

"Hmm, maybe we should split up for this. One point of energy could be a rouse, but better check just in case.You right, me left"

"Got it, be careful on your end, Rex."

Rex nodded, the two parting ways.

Rex kept going, the energy reading growing stronger.

He made it to a mining cave on the end of Syspocalypstar, there was no where else to go, he was already at the edge.

He sighed, "It's always caves isn't it? I mean, I guess they are good hiding places."

Rex stepped in, the energy reading off the charts as he put his tracker away, replacing it with a laser gun.

"Okay, I was sent by the queen to stop you in your tracks so...can come out and make this quick? My girlfriend is waiting and Lucy has a baby at home." Rex called, his voice echoing through the cave.

"You're Rex Dangervest."

Rex turned, a male figure standing behind him.

"You were on the planet Kyzen yesterday. Helping out the residents with some sort of relic. We knew you'd come so...we're going to need that information from you. Where is it?" The guy asked.

"Why would I tell you? That's not happening, where's your friends huh?" Rex responded, his tone slightly agitated.

He looked around for said friends.

"Where is it?" The mysterious figure asked once more, "Tell us, or suffer the consequences. I mean it."

"Like you can do much. I understand the universe is big, but the only powers you've shown are elemental. That won't do much against me."

"...Well, we do have one in our group. He never uses his power and you might be a good target for him...but I'll ask you once more. Where is the relic?"

Rex growled, angered.

"I'm not telling you."

"...Where is the relic, Dangervest?"

"Stop asking! Geez, how annoying can you be?"

"...We're taking off three just because I asked you that many times."

Rex shot a laser in agitation.

"...Make that five, Henry."

Rex looked in confusion, finally turning to see another figure.

He instantly regretted his actions being slow.

Again, minutes passed. Lucy beyond upset she didn't find anything on her end. It probably was a trick on her end, but she pushed the thought away, her set on finding Rex.

"Rex!" Lucy called, entering the cave.

She looked around, "Rex! Please tell me you're okay." She sighed, going in deeper. For some reason the silence was unsettling.

"Rex!" She peeked around the corner, "...Rex!"

She found Rex like she wanted, though he looked like he had just woken up, even a bit roughed up from a fight.

He looked over to her, "Lucy?"

"Thank god I found you." Lucy went up to him, "What happened? Did you see anyone?"

"Well...I don't know…um, was I here before?"

Lucy noticed there was a change in his voice but, she pushed it aside.

"Rex, tell me what happened. Any clue we can go off of?"

Rex looked in confusion, looking around.

"...You...talking to me Lucy?"

"Well, duh! You're Rex aren't you?" Lucy replied, crossing her arms.

"...Well, last time I checked I was Emmet...but any nickname you wanna give me is cool!" Rex smiled.

Lucy's eyes widened, "What? Rex stop messing around!"

"...Messing around with what Lucy?"

Lucy panicked, grabbing his shoulders.

"Re-...Emmet, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Hmm well, we had waffles this morning! Then you left for your brooding session. I was so bored! Apparently something happened because, poof! Suddenly I'm here! And you're here too! Which is cool!"

Lucy stepped back, grabbing her hair in frustration.

"This is...really bad."

Lucy did the only thing she could in that moment.

Take Rex to Caylus for a diagnosis.

Caylus sighed, "Okay...I'm really sorry, Lucy. I can't do anything."

"What?!" Lucy snapped, "But don't you have mind powers and stuff?"

"Yes. I do. But there's nothing I can work with. Rex's memories aren't blocked like usual magic. Rex's memories are gone...or in this case stolen. I have nothing to bring back because, it's simply not there anymore." Caylus explained.

Lucy frowned, "Caylus, we need to find who took them then." Lucy looked down, "How bad is it?"

"Five years off."

"Five Years?!"

"Not counting our time of course. Just Rex's time. Which still means his whole...Dryar thing never happened, meaning-"

"He never became Rex…" Lucy finished, looking at Rex who looked out a window into the environment outside. He leaned in for a closer look, accidentally knocking his forehead against the glass.

Definitely Emmet.

Lucy turned back to Caylus, "He's going to be upset, but we have to let him know. Marie exists. His raptors exist. His life as Rex exists."

Caylus let out a small sigh, "Emmet."

Rex turned, showing a smile as he went up to the two of them.

"Yeah?"

Caylus looked to Lucy.

Lucy walked closer to Rex, "Okay, listen. This is going to be quite a lot to take in...but until we can fix this, you need to trust what we tell you. Okay?"

Rex's smile fell, "Oh...okay…"

"You lost five years of your memory, Emmet. Those almost five years ago...something happened to you that changed you. You're not...Emmet anymore. You're Rex."

"...Rex?" Rex questioned his own name.

"Rex Dangervest. An explorer of galaxies, a raptor trainer, a villain at a point. You were supposed to vanish since...Well, you're from a different timeline. There's an Emmet here. He's a part of this...and you're not. You were just brought back by Caylus. You live a completely different life besides the Emmets here. Meaning...I'm not...your girlfriend." Lucy explained, struggling with the last sentence.

"What?" Rex frowned, "But...Lucy, I love you."

"I know you do, it's just...you got over me. You have another girlfriend who needs you, Rex. I know you don't remember...but you need to at least live your life. We'll fix this, I promise. You just have to play your part until then." Lucy frowned.

Rex looked down, "...Oh. Okay, anything for you, Lucy."

Lucy knew he wasn't happy. Very far from it.

It's not everyday someone just loses their memory, especially not someone like Rex.

"Let's take you home, Rex. I have to explain things to your girlfriend."

Rex nodded.

Lucy looked to Caylus, "Please, if you find out anything, let us know."

"I will. Just take care of Rex."

Lucy nodded, her walking forward as Rex followed behind.

The two arrived at The Rexcelsior.

Rex in total awe, "Woah! I live here?! It's so cool!"

"Yeah, you built it yourself." Lucy confirmed.

"Wow!" Rex jumped, going inside as Lucy went in after him, "And Rex, please leave it parked. Don't try taking it anywhere."

"I know. I know." Rex replied. Looking around.

Marie came out of nowhere, hugging Rex suddenly.

"You're back! Rex, I missed you! How'd it go?"

Rex looked at Marie, giving a nervous smile.

"Marie, can I talk to you?" Lucy spoke up.

Marie separated from Rex, stepping a bit closer to Lucy.

"Sure. What's up?"

Lucy sighed, "So, we have a situation. Rex lost five years of his memory."

Marie's eyes widened in shock, "Huh? H-how?!"

"We don't know who did it but someone did. We would have fixed him by now...but his memories were stolen, not blocked. So, we have to find the one who stole them in order to fix this. I'm sorry this is so sudden but...he has no idea who you are."

Marie frowned, "Oh...is he…?"

"Emmet again? Yeah." Lucy paused, "Again, I'm really sorry about this, we're working as fast as we can."

"No. It's okay. I'll take care of him, I'm his girlfriend after all. You do your thing, take care of Faith. I'll be here waiting until then."

"Thanks for understanding. Please call us if you need anything though, okay."

Marie nodded, "I will, go home and check on your family."

Lucy gave a nod back, exiting the Rexcelsior.

Marie turned to Rex, who looked at the control panels.

Marie walked up to him, "Rex- I mean, I'm sorry...can I call you Rex?"

"Yeah, you can. It's apparently my name anyway." Rex looked at Marie, taking her in.

"You're my girlfriend?"

"Y-Yeah. I am."

"Well, you are...beautiful."

Marie blushed, "T-Thank you. You tell me that often." Marie bit her lip, "...Just know I don't feel bad that you don't remember me. I understand. Right about now, you still love Lucy right?"

Rex nodded, "Yeah...kinda…"

"Well, she has a version of you here. The one that belongs here. You apparently love me just as much. We talked about getting married...maybe starting a family one day."

Rex blushed, "We...talked about all that?"

Marie nodded, "The other you already has a daughter, and though you are the same person...you're completely different personality wise."

"Really?" Rex questioned, "...What exactly happened to me?"

"Well…" Marie started, "Almost five years ago, Lucy was kidnapped with your friends. In your timeline, you didn't make it to her. You instead ended up on the planet Undar of the Dryar system. You stayed alone and forgotten for four years. Eventually, it turned your heart bitter. Your anger set you free, and you took on a new identity and personality. Rex Dangervest. You went back in time to destroy the world that forgot you. You failed and ended up being erased. Caylus brought you back to live with us."

Rex looked in slight disbelief, "All that happened?"

"Yeah. All of it. I know it sounds like something you don't want to remember...but that's what makes you Rex. A lot of people like you because you're Rex." Marie explained.

"...I see." Rex lowered his gaze, "I sound cool though. I wish I remembered all that."

"You will. We just have to wait."

Marie moved closer to hug him, but held herself back.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm sure I'm still a good hugger." Rex smiled.

Marie hesitated, but lightly hugged Rex's arm.

"...Why you?" Marie questioned, "Why did it have to be you?"

Rex thought for a moment, "Maybe I knew some valuable information."

Marie's eyes grew wide, "Rex...your trip. To Kyzen! You had information of a relic there!" Marie realized the situation, "You wouldn't even tell me about it. That must have been what they were after. And...knowing you, you probably upset them enough for them to take several years off you."

"...Do I usually upset others?"

"Sometimes." Marie sighed, "But that's it...but then that means Kyzen is in danger, and who knows what that relic can do."

Marie moved to the monitor, dialing for Caylus.

She looked at Rex, "Go explore around a bit. I'll just be here talking."

Rex nodded, wandering around the Rexcelsior.

Caylus picked up the video call, smiling.

"Marie, hello. Rex make it there okay?"

"Yeah, he's with me. I do have an update though, Rex went on a mission yesterday. He went to the planet Kyzen. He obtained information about a relic he wouldn't even share with me. Whoever took his memories are after that relic, Caylus. You have to stop them." Marie explained.

"Kyzen? Don't worry, Princess. I know where that is. If what you're saying is true, they're probably already there. I'll check it out then update you."

Marie sighed in relief, "Thank you."

Caylus hung up, leaving Marie in thought.

"Please...let this work."

Meanwhile, Rex ventured into his bedroom.

There was a few hints left behind that him and Marie shared a room. He blushed at the thought.

He noticed the bed was still unmade, with a slight desire to fix it up. He assumed he just became messy over the years though and never bothered.

The bed was for two things, sleeping...and having fun jumping on it.

Whatever the case may be, it was still messy.

Rex walked forward a bit, jumping at the sudden mirror against the wall.

It was the first time he fully and clearly saw his reflection.

It didn't look much like him anymore. He admitted to himself that he looked cooler in a way, but it was still really different to him.

"Marie…I'm really sorry. What if I never remember anything? What if I'm a lost cause?" He looked down.

"You're not, Rex." Marie entered the room.

Rex blushed slightly, "You don't have to say I'm not. Just be honest with me."

Marie kissed Rex's cheek, "You're getting your memories back. Just sit tight. You'll be your usual self again."

Rex looked down, frowning.

Marie held his hand.

Caylus walked through Kyzen, the residents strangely nowhere to be found.

"If only I knew where they were headed for sure. The energy here is hard to read with everything else."

Caylus closed his eyes, thinking a moment.

"...North, something is off about that energy." Caylus proceeded.

After a while of walking, the energy reading became more clear.

"There's...four in total." Caylus confirmed, he had a strange feeling though, almost like a familiar type of energy.

He looked through the trees, a pyramid was there, but several were behind it. None of them looked special or different from each other in any way.

In the distance, four figures stood examining the last one.

"All male. Status: not hostile. Might be when I get there though."

Caylus slowly approached, trying his absolute best not to be seen.

"...That energy, it's a really weird feeling. Coming from one of them. Maybe they're the one with Rex's memories."

A figure ahead kicked the pyramid, "Ugh, Henry how do you open this thing?"

"Um...brick on far right. No, maybe it's not a brick."

"Faster reading, please?"

"Hold on."

Caylus couldn't let them open that pyramid and get that relic.

"Hey!" He called, stepping out.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't just take a relic, let alone steal my friend's memories." He crosses his arms.

The four turned to him.

"Who are you?" One of them asked, his tone angered.

"Caylus?"

Caylus turned his gaze, his eyes widening.

"Henry?"

The group leader gave an annoyed look, "Oh, you know each other?"

"Know him? Yeah, he's my brother." Caylus pointed out.

Henry looked down, "I uh...thought you were dead…"

"I thought YOU were dead! Is this where you've been?! Hanging out with losers?"

"I wanted to be cool…"

"This isn't cool! It's far from it!" Caylus shouted.

Henry sunk, "I-I'm sorry...I didn't realize that."

"Little brother, if your so called friends get a hold of that, who knows what'll happen. Henry, do the right thing. I know you're not bad. Not like them."

Henry looked down, "...Okay."

"What?! You're going to just leave us like this?!"

"...Caylus is right, I'm not even supposed to be with you guys. I'm not like that. I'm the shy and awkward guy that has zero chance of a girlfriend...not some villain." Henry replied.

"This isn't fair!"

Henry sighed, "You always bullied me anyway."

"Leave this planet, now." Caylus demanded, "If you try anything again...prepare to face the consequences."

Caylus turned to Henry, "I'll ask questions about the power later. Henry, you have my friend's memories. He really needs those back. Without them he's literally someone else."

Henry nodded, "Okay…"

"But first, I think you owe him and his girlfriend a huge apology."

Henry looked down.

Back at the Rexcelsior, Rex was finally somewhat comfortable.

Marie leaned into his chest, sitting with him on a couch. It was already nighttime at this point.

Marie was definitely worried the day would go by without Rex getting his memories back, but luckily, that wasn't the case.

Caylus entered the Rexcelsior, Henry behind him.

"Marie, Rex." Caylus called.

Marie smiled, getting up. She grabbed Rex's hand as she did so.

"Caylus! Please tell me you found a way to fix this."

Caylus nodded, with a smile. Stepping aside to show Henry.

"This is Henry, my little brother who was hanging out with the wrong crowd. He took Rex's memories. Besides giving them back, he came to apologize."

"Aww, it's okay, Henry. You caused us a lot of distress though."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just wanted to find somewhere I belonged. I thought Caylus was long gone." Henry sighed, "Again, I'm really sorry. I should especially be sorry to you, Mr. Dangervest."

Rex smiled, "It's okay. You're forgiven, Henry."

Henry showed a small smile, "Thank you." He paused, "Okay, you'll have a slight headache but, it'll pass quickly."

Henry placed a finger on Rex's forehead, and apparently that was enough.

Within a few seconds, he moved back.

Rex held his head, letting out a quiet groan.

Marie touched Rex's arm.

Rex glanced at her, "...Marie. I'm sorry. I said I wouldn't forget about you when I left."

Marie smiled, hugging Rex tightly.

Rex hugged her back, his usual grin coming back.

"I know you missed me. Sorry, I guess I was a bit reckless."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're back to normal."

Rex looked to Henry, his gaze slightly cold now.

Henry could say he liked the Rex before a bit better.

"Don't do anything stupid like that again, okay? It's hell being Emmet again."

"R-right." Henry backed up.

Caylus put a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Come on, let's catch up. Haven't seen you in years after all."

Henry smiled lightly.

Caylus waved, "See you guys later."

The two left Rexcelsior.

Rex sighed, shifting his gaze.

"You okay?" Marie asked sweetly.

"Yeah, of course. I just feel bad for not remembering you...or pretty much anything else for that matter."

"It's not your fault, Rex." Marie kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"Love you, too." Rex held her close.


	9. Bonus Chapter: Babysitting

"Shh. It's okay, Faith." Emmet held his daughter close, she cried into his shoulder.

"Um, Lucy. You sure this is a good idea?"

"Emmet, it'll be okay. It's just a couple hours of helping out. I'm sure Rex and Marie will take care of her." Lucy replied.

"That's not the problem, I know they will, it's just...Faith is extremely attached to us. She knows she's going with someone else."

Emmet smiled, "It's going to be okay, Princess. Mommy and Daddy with be back before you know it. You're gonna have an awesome time with Uncle Rex, okay?"

Faith quieted down some.

"You're my pretty girl, Faith. Daddy's perfect baby girl." Emmet cooed.

Emmet held Faith in front of him, she reached up to him.

Lucy chuckled, "You're a natural. I think you're her favorite."

"No way, she totally loved you more." Emmet laughed.

"..Da." Faith Babbled, still looking up at Emmet.

"Come on, let's get going. We shouldn't keep the queen and Batman waiting."

Meanwhile, Rex and Marie waited.

Marie was filled with joy, "Aww, our first babysitting job. I'm so excited! I love babies!"

"But we're not experienced with babies." Rex sighed, "I am a bit worried about a mess up."

"I think we'll do fine, let's consider this some training. For when we…have a kid of our own." Marie blushed slightly.

Rex smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Fine then, consider it practice."

Emmet and Lucy stepped into the Rexcelsior, both of them smiled.

"Rex, Marie, Hey." Emmet sighed, "Okay, so...here's Faith. We fed her, but just in case her bottle is in her bag. She also has blankets, diapers, stuffed-"

"Emmet, we get it. She'll be fine." Rex smiled, "You and Lucy go help out. Marie and I will take good care of her."

Emmet smiled, "Thank you again, Rex, Marie. I wish you two luck. We should be back in a couple hours."

Emmet looked down at Faith, kissing her forehead, "See you soon, Princess."

He gently passed her to Rex.

Rex had never held a baby before, let alone a very important one. He smiled, "Hey, kiddo."

Faith just stared in silence.

"See ya! Take good care of her." Lucy waved, her and Emmet finally leaving.

Marie smiled, "She mainly gets her appearance from Emmet, which I didn't expect for some reason."

"Yeah, she does."

Faith looked around, when she fully took in the unfamiliar room, her crying started up again.

"I was expecting that." Rex sighed, "Hey, Faith. It's okay. Shh."

Faith continued crying.

"She's only a few months old, Rex. She knows we're not her parents...so, all she can do to express herself is cry. She's just not comfortable." Marie frowned.

"Not her parents, huh?" Rex looked down in thought, then put on a simple smile.

"Faith." He spoke in Emmet's voice.

Faith got more quiet, looking up at Rex.

"Hey, it's okay. Your daddy and mommy will be back soon. Until then, you have us." Rex smiled warmly.

"...Dada." Faith reached.

Rex chuckled nervously, "Not quite, But close."

"Dada." Faith repeated.

Rex sighed, "It'll work for now."

Marie chuckled, "At least she likes you."

"Well, she likes me because of a voice that isn't even mine anymore." Rex replied, turning to Marie, "I'll admit, she's cute though."

Faith snuggled into Rex, closing her eyes.

"Tired already, huh?" Rex smiled, "Let's find a place to set her down."

Marie took out a small blanket from her bag, unfolding it.

"From what I've seen, Emmet and Lucy are top tier parents. So prepared all the time."

"Maybe we should learn from them. Might come in handy."

Marie blushed, "Rex...I do want a baby someday. Your baby. I want to know what this feels like, and not just by asking. Having a baby with someone you love...that must be one of the best feelings in the world. Lucy tells me so...but I want to feel it in my own heart."

Rex smiled, "Yeah...I get you. Don't worry, Marie. The future is bright. For all of us."

"You haven't seen this future, Rex." Marie turned, "What if suddenly all our dreams are crushed?"

"I wouldn't dare let that happen. My future no longer exists, and for a reason...please, trust me when I say ours will be so much better."

Rex kissed Marie, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you more than anything. Nothing in this world can change that. Not even the man upstairs if he wanted to."

Marie blushed, chuckling.

She took Faith from Rex, swaddling her up.

Faith quietly slept.

Marie smiled, "Just keep being you, Rex...and, maybe I'll consider Rex Junior."

Marie took Faith into another room for her to nap.

She left Rex with a smile. He sighed.

He spent years wasting away in Undar, and he still wasn't over the fact. Marie's question stirred in Rex's mind. What if all their dreams were crushed? Rex wouldn't be able to bear it.

What if he moved things along faster? Would they be able to experience everything, in case it did come to that?

Perhaps.

It wasn't a bad idea, he at the very least wanted to marry her.

"Okay. Rex, she's fast asleep. We can check on her in a few…" Marie paused, "You okay?"

Rex smirked, "Yeah, of course. Just lost in thought."

Marie hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too ." Rex held her hand, "Always will."

Those couple hours passed.

Rex now holding Faith, who had a crying session earlier, but managed to calm down. Rex's real voice helped her a lot.

Emmet and Lucy entered, Marie and Rex turning to them.

"Hey guys! I sure hope Faith wasn't too hard on you." Emmet smiled.

"She was okay. Calm most of the time."

"Calm? Wow. That's so unexpected, especially since she's only quiet around us. How'd you do it?" Emmet questioned.

"Forgetting we're one in the same?" Rex asked, in Emmet's voice.

"Ah, so that's how you did it."

"Dada." Faith sounded.

Emmet and Lucy's eyes widened in surprise.

"What you say, Princess?" Emmet gently took Faith in his arms.

"Dada." Faith repeated.

"She's never said that before?" Marie questioned.

"Well, this is the first time we've been able to make it out." Lucy replied.

"Wow, we assumed she'd been saying that before. She said it easily with Rex."

"Say it again, Faith. Dada." Emmet smiled brightly.

"...Dada."

Emmet held his daughter close.

Rex and Marie could see the joy in their faces, as parents, they must have been so overwhelmed with happiness.

Rex walked up to Emmet, "Kid, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Rex."

Emmet handed Faith over to Lucy, before going into another room with Rex.

"What's up?" Emmet asked, smiling still.

Rex took a breath, "I um...need to know how you planned your proposal to Lucy?"

Emmet paused a moment, "Rex...are you…?"

Rex blushed slightly, "Don't treat it like a big deal, Kid."

"Rex!"

"Shh."

Emmet quieted down, "Rex, you're planning to propose? I didn't expect that."

"It's been a while, and...I feel that in these next few months, maybe even a year...I should ask her." Rex grinned, "I want Marie to know how awesome of a wife she would be. Totally radical."

"Well, Rex. I'll help you." Emmet nodded, "Definitely will, and of course, keep it a secret until then. I'll tell you everything when I have the time."

"Thanks, Kid. And, hey...you're the best at parenting."

Emmet laughed, "Not all the time. You won't believe how much I mess up, especially changing diapers."

Rex patted Emmet's back, "You do great. Don't doubt that. Now, get home, Kid. I think the raptors scared Faith enough."

Emmet and Rex returned the the main deck, Emmet and Lucy saying goodbye as they left from there.

Rex grinned, "Now, it's just me and my awesome girlfriend."

Rex pulled Marie close, hugging her.

Marie chuckled, "You're so sweet, Rex."

Rex sighed, "Not as sweet as you, Babe."

Rex had thoughts racing through his mind, but they were happy.

It had been a long time since happy thoughts plagued his mind.

Today's experience got him thinking, and he finally knew what he wanted to do.

He smiled.

"Rex." Marie called, "I don't care how long I have to wait...in the end, I want to see the perfect future."

"You'll get there, we both will. I promise." Rex leaned in, kissing her gently.

Marie felt happy, gladly returning the sweet kiss.


	10. Bonus Chapter: Villians of the story

Jade was alone, hugging her knees in that cold, dark cell. She'd been in there for months, forced to think about what she did.

She had feelings for Rex still, but every day she felt her heart getting more and more empty.

She looked down, somewhat feeling sorry even though she refused to think she was.

"Jade." Unikitty's voice sounded, she hopped up to the cell.

Jade turned, her long hair covering her body.

She didn't say a word.

"Jade, come on. Get up, I have something to tell you." Unikitty said, he tone sweet.

Jade turned slightly.

"Jade, you're almost free to go. I see you...turning very...empty I guess. More sad."

Jade sat up, "...Letting me go, huh?"

"But, you need an escort first. To monitor you. It's a rule on your first few days out." Unikitty mentioned, "Luckily we have someone who volunteered."

Jade looked in confusion, "Who?"

Unikitty moved aside, Caylus standing behind her.

Jade looked down, "Why? If anything you should still hate me, not want to even get close to me."

"That's not the case." Caylus smiled, "I was the villain once too. In your first few days of freedom I want to see the better person you become. I know I changed."

Jade chuckled, "Me? I've always been selfish and overall a huge jerk. What makes you think I'll change?"

"I just know." Caylus looked to Unikitty.

Unikitty unlocked the cell, "You'll be staying with Caylus for a week. If all checks out well in the end, you are free to return to your home."

Jade sighed, "Okay. Fair."

Jade walked out of the cell, looking at Caylus.

Caylus showed a smile, "Let's go then, I have stuff there for you already."

Jade nodded, quiet.

"Caylus, just in case anything happens, let me know. She's stripped of her power, so either way you should be fine."

"I will, come on, Jade."

Caylus and Jade left the cell block, the two stepping outside.

Jade's eyes reacted to the sun, her looking away.

"Been a while, huh?"

"Shut up." Jade snapped, "...You really didn't have to do this. In fact, I'd rather stay in the cell longer."

"The princess demanded your freedom, so it has to be done."

"She really didn't have to."

Caylus frowned slightly, Jade was definitely different from when he sat her last.

"Do you feel bad, about what you did?"

"What? No!" Jade snapped, "Why would I?! I still love Rex and I still want him."

"But you're powerless now. I think...the best option here is to just...move on."

"...Yeah." Jade scoffed, "Whatever."

It was a silent few minutes between the two, but the both of them were finally at Caylus's self made Mansion.

Jade looked around the place, comparing it to her small home. She wondered how long it took Caylus to construct it, considering it was mostly magic.

"You have your own room upstairs. I bought you new clothes are stuff you need. My brother is across from you so, be careful, he's kinda shy."

"You have a brother?"

Caylus nodded, "He's nineteen now."

"So...young."

"Compared to us, yeah. But he is my LITTLE brother after all." Caylus smiled.

Jade sighed, "Okay, which room is it?"

"End of the wall, has your name on it."

"You even personalized it for me?" Jade sighed, "Okay, I'll be up there if you need me…not that you ever will but…"

Jade proceeded upstairs, going into her said room.

She was surprised to find it decorated just for her. Green and gold lined the walls and decorated the room.

She looked on the bed. Some clothes were there, folded neatly for her.

She looked down at her white prison gown, and her face twisted in disgust.

She picked up the pale green dress, smiling slightly.

She quickly changed into it, looking in the mirror nearest to her. She liked it.

"It's weird." Jade looked down, "Why is he doing all this for me? Doesn't he hate me? I mean...I used him and almost made him erase his friend."

Jade pondered the thought.

Meanwhile, Caylus was downstairs. He sighed, thinking to himself.

Henry came downstairs, "Oh, Caylus. You're back."

Caylus nodded.

"Where'd you go anyway?"

"I volunteered to help Princess Unikitty. I'm watching a criminal for a week."

"A criminal? Who?" Henry questioned.

"Jade."

"...The one who you said was pretty?"

"Shh." Caylus hushed, blushing slightly.

Henry smiled, "So that's it. That's why you volunteered."

"Look, don't tell anyone. Okay? She's still bad news. Especially after all she did."

"I can keep a secret, don't worry." Henry smiled, "But didn't she like, control your mind and stuff, almost made your friend disappear?"

"Yeah, she did. I was mad at her at first but...I don't know. I think I forgive her."

"Sounds like something that's not usually forgiven."

"Because it isn't." Caylus sighed, "No one knows I have her yet. Should I just...keep it that way?"

"That's all up to you, big brother."

Caylus looked down, "Yeah. It is."

"You told me you were the villain once, maybe that's what connected the two of you."

Caylus looked, "I wanted revenge, she wanted someone to love her. I'm just thinking at the end of this...she can get her wish. Even villains deserve a happy ending. Sometimes, it's all they need."

Henry smiled, "Okay. I get you." He thought for a moment.

"Hey, I'm going out."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, remembered I have to do something. See you in an hour or so." Henry waved, exiting the mansion.

Caylus sighed, now alone, he looked upstairs. His thoughts were conflicted. Should he check on Jade or leave her alone?

Henry knew where he was going, and while Caylus was alone with his thoughts, he wanted to take this opportunity.

He peeked into Unikitty's palace.

"Princess, are you here?"

"Yep!"

Henry jumped at Unikitty's sudden appearance. He stepped inside fully.

"Princess, there's something I need to ask of you."

"And what would that be, Henry? Something fun?" Unikitty smiled brightly, the look on her face overwhelmed with positivity.

"Caylus likes this girl...and I think your matchmaking skills might come in handy." Henry replied.

"Caylus has a crush?! Hehe, who is she? Do I know her?" Unikitty bounced.

"Yes, Princess. She was in your dungeon for almost a year now."

Unikitty's eyes widened, "He likes Jade?!"

"Yes, but princess. Don't be mad at him. He understands well that what she did was wrong. He feels like she deserves something more, that he himself also deserves something more. Please, princess. Do this so the villains of this story can be happy." Henry showed a small smile.

Unikitty pondered the thought, "...Okay, Henry. Don't worry. We'll get them together."

"Thank you, Princess. It means a lot."

"Okay...but let's see how they do alone first. Then we can really spice things up!"

Unikitty seemed okay with the idea, which Henry was delighted about. He just hoped this would work out. His brother was alone for a long time, he needed someone just as much as Jade did.

Back at his mansion, Caylus lightly knocked on the door. Peeking into Jade's room.

"Hey." He spoke softly.

Jade turned to him, she was putting her hair up, a pretty satin ribbon holding it in place.

"Caylus...hello."

She looked around her room a moment.

"How'd you know green was my favorite color?" She asked.

"Well, a Jade is green, right?"

Jade laughed, "Yeah, I suppose it is. Though to me, it's just a simple and pretty color. It stands out because of how bright it is."

"So, a fairy huh?"

Jade lowered her gaze, sitting on her bed.

"Well...not anymore since all my power has been drained. I'm just like anyone else now. Though, I don't particularly hate it. Sure, it's different, but I'll get used to it."

Caylus day next to her, "I can tell you're sorry."

Jade nodded, "Yeah. I am. I was blinded by obsession of a man I had feelings for. Now, I'm not even sure if it was all worth it. There's a reason people say it's easy to move on. To start something new." She paused, "I know I'm not pretty like other girls but-"

"Jade, you're beautiful." Caylus interrupted.

A blush tinted Jade's cheeks, "I uh...am I?"

Caylus nodded, "At least I think so."

The two looked at each other, both their hearts seemed to race, though they fully didn't understand why.

"You uh...don't look that bad either." Jade admitted, "And you seem like a good guy. From what I know at least."

"From what everyone's told you…yeah. That's pretty much me." Caylus chuckled lightly.

"I've felt so alone for so long it's...nice to talk to someone. About everything."

"I totally get that...but I'm glad you're sorry and you had time to think."

"Yeah, a lot of time. How's Lucy's baby by the way?" Jade asked, "She was pregnant when I was arrested, right?"

"Yeah. Faith is doing just fine. A very happy baby." Caylus smiled, "As for Rex and Marie, they're going pretty strong. They love each other a lot."

"I want something like that." Jade mentioned, "I know it can't be with Rex...but, someone else."

"How about...um…"

Jade turned to Caylus, a look of questioning in her expression.

"Um, a guy that's still strong but...probably…"

"You were going to say 'me'. Right?"

Caylus looked at her, in slight shock. He didn't deny it, because it was in fact true.

"How'd you know."

"I just know. It's a fairy thing, powers or not."

Caylus looked down, "Sorry, yeah, I like you but...I'm sure they've told you enough about me. I'm pathetic, not worth the time."

Jade sighed, "You're amazing, Caylus. I mean, you brought back someone who wasn't even supposed to exist, so he could live the life he wanted."

"It was for evil intentions at first. He regret the day I saw him as a tool...and not a friend."

Jade put a hand on his shoulder, "You've changed. I think we both have."

Caylus turned to face her.

"Y-yeah."

The two were quiet for a moment, affected by the conversation they just had.

Without much of any thought, the two mindlessly leaned in, kissing each other.

The two separated, realizing what they did a bit late in the situation.

"I uh…" Caylus stood up, "I'm sorry."

He turned, but Jade grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards her.

"Caylus, I...maybe like you too." Jade admitted, "Maybe we should start…dating."

"...Maybe." Caylus turned to her, blushing slightly.

"Will you...try it?"

Caylus thought a moment, after all these years of being alone, he wanted to say yes right away, but he didn't want to appear desperate.

After a long pause he spoke, "Sure. We can do that."

Jade smiled, "Don't disappoint me. I've heard you're one of the best."

Caylus smiled back, exiting the room.

He sighed, "She likes me…"

Henry entered the mansion again, he looked up.

"Caylus." He called for his brother.

Caylus went to him, "Hey." He smiled.

"You seem happy." Henry pointed out, "Did you flirt with Jade or something while I was gone."

"Well...she kissed me."

"She kissed you?!" Henry asked in shock.

Caylus nodded, "Yeah. She wants to starting dating me, she how things go."

"Well, guess what, it's your lucky day. Unikitty and I planned the whole thing."

"That's where you went?"

Henry nodded, "Unikitty really has a talent for these types of things. Don't worry. This first date will be a big success."

Caylus smiled, "Well...let's do it then. I want to."

"Good on you, big bro." Henry jumped with joy.

Caylus shifted his gaze, He really hoped this would work out. He might not be the main character in this story, nor is he that important of a character, but this is something he needed.

A change made for the better.


	11. Bonus Chapter: Nightmare

(A/N: I had writer's block so hopefully this makes up for it. I might make a third story soon. Don't know for sure yet though I hope you at least find this cute.)

Marie waited patiently for Rex, she suspended he was fine, as he always is, but she couldn't help but worry because of now long he was gone.

"Rex...where are you?" She sighed, looking at the time. She had something very important to tell him, and she was set on telling him right away.

The Rexcelsior door opened as Emmet walked in, he looked down, a look of worry on his face.

"Emmet…" Marie walked over to him, "Where's Rex?"

Emmet looked at Marie, "Uh, well...I ugh, hoped I wouldn't be the one to tell you this."

Marie frowned, "What? Emmet...did something happen?"

Emmet hesitated, his demeanor uneasy.

There was a rather long pause.

"Rex um...never met up with me and…"

"Emmet, don't tell me you let him die out there."

Emmet bit his lip, "What...if I did?" He paused, "I'm sorry."

Marie shook, "Emmet, stop joking around! That can't be true! Not now! Not now of all times!" Her eyes watered, as she gripped her hair.

"I'm not joking, Princess. I truly am sorry. Things just...didn't go as planned." Emmet held back tears of his own, but raised his head in confusion.

"What do you mean, by 'not now'?" Emmet asked.

Marie was still shaking, through her tears, she looked down, reaching into her skirt pocket.

She held something into her chest a moment, but then her shaky hand moved it forward.

From Emmet's experience..

He knew very well what a positive pregnancy test looked like.

"...Marie." He looked in shock.

"E-Emmet, why?" She cried into Emmet's chest, him being her only source of comfort.

He hugged her, trying his best to calm her.

"Why did I let him go?!"

Marie awoke with a sudden jolt.

Her breathing heavy from the scare, and her cheeks wet with tears.

Marie herself never had nightmares, so every single one she had scared her more than it would anyone else. Each felt so real.

She sat up, pushing her hair back.

She looked to the side. Rex still sleeping soundly.

She sighed in relief through her shaky breaths.

It was a different sight, Rex was always up and energized before her. So she rarely got to see the sight of him just sleeping peacefully.

She lightly kissed his cheek, before getting out of bed.

She entered the main deck, looking out the big window. The sun hadn't had a chance to rise yet. The wind of. Syspocalypstar was heard blowing slightly.

Marie sighed, "A nightmare, huh? I mean, I'm glad it was but...why?"

She looked to the kitchen, "Since I'm up early...maybe I can make Rex a good breakfast for once."

She smiled at the thought, "Yeah, that'll take my mind of things. Just making something for my wonderful boyfriend."

With that said, Marie carried on.

Some time passed, and it wasn't long before Rex began to stir.

He opened his eyes, blinking a couple times. He immediately realized Marie wasn't in bed with him, which was indeed an odd sight.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"She's up early." Rex spoke to himself, his voice still groggy, sounding a bit more like Emmet, probably due to not shaking off the sleep fully.

He sighed, getting out of bed. Once he got dressed he walked out of the bedroom, "Marie?" He called. He directed his gaze towards the kitchen, hearing shuffling in there.

He peeked in, "Marie."

Marie turned to him, smiling.

"Rex!"

She ran up to him, hugging him tightly.

"Good Morning, my love! I hope you slept okay. I woke up early today, so I decided to make breakfast for you."

Rex smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you, Babe. Though, it's really not like you to be up this early."

"Well, I just woke up early for some reason. So, I decided to stay awake." Marie let out a small yawn, hoping Rex wouldn't notice.

Rex pat her back, "You're still tired, baby."

"No." Marie argued, blushing slightly.

Rex chuckled, "You can nap later if you want."

Marie smiled, "Anyway, first things first, I made coffee." Marie pointed to the coffee maker.

"You know me so well." Rex walked over to get coffee.

Not many people knew this, but Marie doesn't like coffee, so she only ever made it for Rex. She does like tea though, but it wouldn't keep her awake like coffee. One of the many differences between her and the rest of Syspocalypstar.

She looked down, yawning again.

She kept thinking about her nightmare, still an overwhelming fear it might come true.

Actually, now that she thought about it...geez, did she have her period this month?

...Yes. Yes she did.

She sighed, blushing.

"I'm just paranoid." She whispered, "Everything is going to be okay. Rex is fine. He's always fine."

The monitor in the main deck sounded, Marie smiled.

"I'll get it, Rex!"

Before Rex could say a word, she was already off.

Marie pressed the button to answer the call, she looked at the screen.

"Ah, hello Emmet!" She smiled.

"Hey, Marie! Rex there?" Emmet smiled back, holding Faith.

"Yeah, just not fully awake yet. What's up?"

"Well, the queen needs us to check out something. There's unusual activity further out of Syspocalypstar."

Marie's smile fell, the feeling of fear raising within her. What if someone did happen to Rex out there? She took a deep breath.

"Ugh well...I'm sure Rex would love to check it out with you guys, but...um, Rex is sick." Marie lied, hoping to sound convincing.

"Sick? With what?" Emmet questioned.

"Oh, a cold? No, the flu or...something. He probably caught it on one of his adventures. Yeah, he's not doing that great. Do you really think it's a good idea for him to go out?"

"Oh, well...I guess if that's the case. Then maybe it is better for Rex to take this one day off. Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out."

"Thanks, Emmet. It means a lot." Marie smiled nervously.

"Take care, Marie. And tell Rex to get better!" Emmet waved.

"Bye bye!" Faith waved him.

"Bye guys." Marie smiled, the screen shutting off.

Marie felt totally bad about lying, but she really was scared of Rex going out and having something happen to him. She couldn't let that happen, not when all her dreams had yet to come true.

She stepped back into the kitchen, "It was Emmet...just checking in." She smiled.

"It's been a while, right?" Rex questioned, "Maybe we should go visi-"

"No!"

Rex was confused by Marie's sudden outburst.

"I uh…" Marie sighed, "Emmet and Lucy are going to be busy today. He mentioned that so uh...maybe not today, or the rest of the week. Yep, they're going to be really busy."

"Oh...okay." Rex was still confused, but shrugged it off. He trusted his girlfriend.

A couple hours passed with no problems, and Marie was quite happy about it. She expected the rest of the day to go by smoothly, just her and Rex.

Marie cuddled with Rex and moment before looking at the clock.

"Maybe I should go shower, would you wait for me?" She kissed his cheek.

Rex grinned, "Of course, but don't keep me waiting too long."

Marie chuckled, "Be right back."

She stood up, leaving to another room.

Rex leaned back, thinking. There was something off about Marie today, but he really wasn't sure what it was. He assumed that it was probably just him.

The monitor sounded again, Rex getting up to answer it.

Emmet appeared on the screen once again, "Ah, Rex! It's you! I was hoping it would be."

"Kid, Hey. I heard you called earlier."

"Yeah, I did. I do have a question though." Emmet sighed, "Does Marie know she's a bad liar?"

Rex sighed, "What she tell you?"

"She made up an excuse for you, saying you were sick. I didn't push it but...we kinda needed you today. It's okay though, right now I think you should ask her what's bothering her. She clearly didn't want you coming for a reason." Emmet frowned, "She been doing okay?"

"Actually, there has been something off about her today." Rex admitted, "I'll ask her what's up. Thanks so much for letting me know by the way."

"No problem. By the way, you have the ring?" Emmet asked.

Rex nodded, "Right where it needs to be. Our anniversary is coming up soon anyway."

"I wish you luck then, Rex." Emmet smiled, "Talk to your special best friend. Then update me."

"Will do, Rex out!"

The screen shut off, ending the call.

Rex sighed, "Should have trusted me gut...and if Emmet believed her...she must really be a bad liar. I guess because Marie isn't one to lie."

Rex sat down, waiting for Marie.

Marie soon walked out into the main deck. She was still drying her hair with a towel.

"Marie, Baby." Rex called, walking up to her.

"Oh, so you really were waiting for me." She smiled.

Rex hugged her, "Let's talk. Okay?"

Marie was slightly confused, but nodded.

"Okay, sure."

Rex kissed her forehead, taking her to the nearby couch.

Marie sat down with him, putting her towel aside.

"What's up, Rex?"

Rex sighed, "What's going on with you? You really aren't yourself today, and Emmet called back, telling me what I needed to know."

Marie looked down, "Oh…" she blushed in slight embarrassment, "I uh…"

"Marie, please tell me...you know you can tell me anything." Rex held her hands.

Marie sighed, "I had a nightmare last night. It scared me and...I'm scared it'll come true. That I'll lose you when I need you most. I love you so much and...I just…" Marie teared up, her silently crying.

"Babe, no." Rex hugged her tightly, "Don't think like that. I'm always going to be okay. I wouldn't dare let something like that happen."

"Y-you can't promise that." Marie cried.

Rex paused a moment, "Maybe not...but I can promise that I'll love you forever. No matter what happens. Know that's there's still an extremely low chance of anything ever taking me away from you."

Marie looked away, saying nothing.

Rex frowned, pushing Marie onto the couch. Her gasping in surprise.

"R-Rex…"

"What do I have to do to convince you?" He spoke, his tone low.

Rex wiped her tears, "I'm going to be okay. A nightmare is a nightmare. Nothing more. The feelings I have for you already make me feel immortal. I feel stronger now, then I ever have before."

Marie blushed, "There's no way you love me that much."

"I can change your mind on that in a heartbeat, Babe."

Rex kissed Marie gently, trying his best not to put all his body weight on her small figure.

Marie kissed back, running a hand through his hair. She finally smiled in between the kiss.

"...I believe you." She said.

"You better." Rex chuckled, continuing to kiss her, not wanting to stop his example of love towards her.

The two continued like that for a moment, Marie moving her hands under Rex's vest, feeling the outline of his abs.

He chuckled, pulling her closer.

A sudden beep interrupted their session. The two pulling away, both blushing from the realization.

"I uh, I'll just...answer that call." Rex cleared his throat, standing up.

Marie sat up, "Haha, that's probably important s-so I'll just...wait in the bedroom." She gave a small smile, standing up.

She picked up her towel again, drying her partially damp hair.

Marie finally felt more confident that her nightmare was far from the truth. She really was expecting a wonderful life with Rex. She just hoped it would stay that way.

She smiled warmly, "I love you, Rex." She whispered.


	12. Bonus Chapter: Proposal

Rex once again, shook in his sleep.

Though his nightmares weren't as frequent, they still happened often.

It was always the same. Him being alone in Undar, recently, the dreams based on memory stopped.

His mind created new ones, as if he was there again, as Rex.

In his dreams he lost everything. Marie, his friends, his new future.

Rex losing his future was his worst nightmare. He already lost years of his life in Undar...he didn't want to lose any more.

Rex woke up, not able to take his nightmares anymore. Fortunately, it wasn't enough to wake Marie.

Rex looked the the time, then remembered the day.

It was his and Marie's anniversary. Together for a couple years now.

He wanted to propose to her...today.

He had planned this for a while, each day that passed by, her realized more and more that he couldn't live without her.

The only thing that marrying her would change is that he would be royalty from then on, a mandatory occurrence in marrying a princess.

Regardless of the fact, Rex knew he was ready.

An early start would be good in this case, despite his nightmares waking him up.

Rex stood up, stretching out his body.

He smiled though, knowing today would end perfect.

He leaned over Marie, kissing her forehead.

She snuggled a bit into her pillow.

Rex's smile widened, "...Happy Anniversary, Baby."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around ten in the morning, Marie began waking up at her own pace.

She sat up rubbing her eyes, she looked beside her. Yep, Rex awake, as expected.

He usually wakes up three hours prior to her, five if you count nightmare nights, so he was surely up and around doing his own things.

Marie smiled, jumping out of bed.

She opened the bedroom door, peeking out.

"Rex! ~" She called, a loving tone in her voice.

"Morning, Love." Rex approached her.

"Waiting for me, like usual." Marie kissed his cheek.

"Oh, I have something for you." Rex smiled.

He held Marie's hand, pulling her along with him.

The two entered the kitchen, a bouquet of roses on the table.

"I'd never forget our anniversary."

Marie smiled, "Aww, Rex."

She lightly touched the roses with her fingertips, "They're so pretty, but...I didn't get you anything."

"You're the only anniversary gift I need, Marie."

Marie blushed, "Rex…don't be so charming."

"It's my job, Baby." Rex chuckled, "Oh, I also made waffles, for...the occasion."

"If anything you made the waffles for you." Marie laughed.

"...no." Rex denied, "For...us."

Marie smiled, "But they're your favorite." She kissed his cheek.

She then sat down at the table, letting out a sigh.

"It feels like I just met you yesterday...but here we are...years later, and still very much in love. I know this sounds kind of dumb but...I had a feeling you were the one when I first saw you." Marie's cheeks tinted a pink blush.

"Oh, really?" Rex smirked, "I have that effect on everyone. You know how many women have told me that they'd be my future wife?"

"A lot." Marie chuckled, "Before you had me, everyone probably chased after you, Rex. You're so...attractive, and cool, and just...amazing. I couldn't even hope to have you."

"But you do." Rex sat in front of her, "And I'm glad it's you. You're the amazing one. A princess, beautiful, kind and gentle. Perfect."

"I'm not perfect, Rex. But...I'm glad you see me that way."

"Well I'm perfect, obviously. So, that means you're perfect too."

"Not how it works, Rex." Marie chuckled, "But I get your point."

"Look, I'll admit...my past has its flaws, and some things I definitely wish I could forget. The thing is...if those things never happened, I wouldn't be Rex. I'd be Emmet...with my Lucy, and...my daughter. The truth is...that's no longer a dream, it's a nightmare. I want you, I want nothing but you...a life with you. Years ago...I would have never even imagined getting here, but am I sure glad I screwed up to get here."

Marie smiled lightly, reaching across the table to hold his hand.

"Me too…if I never had you, who knows where I'd be? Still cooped up in my palace? Alone? My entire life I've only liked Emmet, as a crush at most...but now I like someone better."

Rex smiled back, "...I love you."

"Love you more."

"Love you past infinity!"

"Love you over past infinity!"

The two were quiet, a while, then laughed.

"Maybe...we love each other the same." Rex stated.

"Maybe so."

Rex thought a moment, "Since it's our anniversary, how about a date night?"

Marie nodded, "That sounds pretty nice actually. I'd love that."

"Consider it done, Babe." Rex winked, "I'm on it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't got it." Rex sighed, "Emmet, you had like this rad idea, and I have nothing to work with. As for dates, I don't know, is dinner too simple? Is the theaters to simple?"

"Rex you'll be fine." Emmet reassured.

"Marie thinks I'm out planning all this, but I'm not, I have no idea what to do."

"Geez, you're like me in a disorganized panic."

Rex narrowed his eyes, "I think you're forgetting something, Emmet."

Emmet thought a moment, "Okay so. I used the idea of how I met Lucy...how about you do the same with Marie?"

Rex turned his gaze, "We met at Unikitty's place."

"Unikitty's place…" Emmet thought more on the subject, "Remember what Lucy and I liked to do back then?"

Rex looked to Emmet, "Stargazing?"

Emmet nodded, "Unikitty has a really nice spot near her palace. Romantic, ain't it? Seems simple, yet perfect for the two of you."

"I mean, that could work…"

"Then...you can take her to that room where you met, ask her if she remembers. She'll look out the window...and then when she turns around, bam! Proposal."

"That's not a bad idea." Rex replied.

"See! You got your plan, all you have to do, is follow along with it."

"Right...okay. I just...follow along."

"You're just nervous, Rex. It's a big moment. You'll do fine. If I did fine, then you'll do better. In the moment, just follow your heart."

"My heart hasn't fully healed...I'm just scared I'll mess up, I'm just now remembering what love feels like."

Emmet frowned, "You won't mess up...you'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Would your Vest Friend ever lie to you?"

Rex looked down. He did trust Emmet, though he wasn't sure he was believing in himself.

'Believe' sounds like a cliche line from a cat poster, but there was so much meaning to it.

Rex wasn't confident because he was doubting himself.

He's changed, no longer the bad guy that wanted revenge. No longer the villain in the story, but a beloved main character.

His heart had healed. He was ready to do this.

"Okay." Rex sighed, "Then...wish me luck for tonight."

Emmet smiled, "Will do!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rex looked at himself in the mirror, he thought a moment.

"So...uh, Marie, you've changed my life. You're the most rad woman I've ever met."

Rex practiced to himself for about twenty minutes now, but somehow every time he spoke it just wasn't enough for him.

"...I just might make a fool of myself." He sighed, "Like Emmet said...it's an in the moment thing. In the moment though...I won't get a second chance."

Rex stared at himself in silence for a moment.

"...Alright, Handsome. Listen up, you need to stay focused, be romantic, be ready to pour out sappy stuff to your future wife. As sappy as it is, you can say it. Got it, cowboy?"

Rex nodded to himself.

"Good. You got this."

Rex turned, picking out an outfit for the occasion.

A slight change from his usual vest.

Rex was indeed nervous, much like he wouldn't been back then, but for some reason Emmet handled his proposal really well.

He just had to be set, positive, and ready.

That's all it takes.

"...What if she says no? What if she's not ready?"

Now being negative was something Rex was used to.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this, maybe I should wait or...ugh, I don't know." He sighed, "I still have some Emmet in there, just...think positive. You can do it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was finally time for the date.

Marie put her long hair into a braided bun, she smiled at herself in the mirror, putting her tiara on.

"There. Pretty."

She looked down at her outfit, one of her many pink dresses. Diamond studded high heels to match.

She walked out of the bathroom, Rex waiting for her.

She eyed him happily, blushing.

"You look nice."

Rex smiled, "And you're gorgeous."

Marie walked up to him, "Just wanted to make myself pretty for you. I'm...ready when you are."

Rex held her hand, "I have something sweet planned for tonight. Don't worry, it'll be great."

"Okay...let's go then." She hugged his arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two walked through town for a while, Rex even stopping by Marie's favorite cookie stand for her.

Ah, sweet sugar cookie goodness~

The two then stopped at the place near Unikitty's castle.

Fortunately for Rex, the sky was crystal clear and filled with stars.

Marie looked up, smiling.

"Wow, it's so pretty here!"

"Well, this is a good place. It's higher up too."

Marie sat down on the soft grass, the skirt of her dress proofing outwards.

Rex sat next to her, holding her hand.

"...I used to do this a lot with Lucy." Rex spoke, "Seems like a distant memory...almost like a dream. I just thought...I'd never get to do this again. I wanted to live alone."

Marie frowned, "Alone is a terrible thing to be, Rex. You don't have to worry about it though, because now you have me. I know I'm happy I have you."

Rex looked at her, "I just...can't believe I'm here. I should be...well...nonexistent. I just kinda expected it all to end there."

"But it didn't, and for a reason. You got your second chance. I don't really know what you were like before...but I know you've changed."

"Yeah...I guess you can say that."

Marie smiled, turning Rex to face her.

"Despite everything, I still love you."

The two connected lips for a sweet kiss.

Marie then moved closer, putting her head on his arm as she looked at the stars again.

A quiet, peaceful sight.

Rex felt his pocket, taking a deep breath.

"Hey uh...Marie, you wanna revisit some old memories?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marie stepped into the storage room, smiling.

"Wow, it actually looks clean in here."

She turned, her skirt flowing with her.

"Unikitty okay with us being in here?"

"Yeah, I checked with her ahead of time." Rex closed the door behind them.

Marie looked to the shelves, standing behind one of them. Rex stood one the other end, he smiled.

"Like when I first laid eyes on you."

Marie blushed, giggling.

"I used to hide away here, just thinking to myself. Unikitty was a good friend to let me just...think."

Marie felt along the shelves, before going to the window of the room.

She looked out of it, the stars still shining brightly.

"...Sometimes looking back is well deserved."

Rex stepped behind her, he again, took a deep breath.

"Marie...you now I'll always love you, right?"

"Of course."

"Well uh...Because I love you so much, I have something I need to ask you."

"Hmm?"

Marie turned, her eyes widened.

Rex was bent down on one knee before her.

"I'm uh...not the best at this sappy romance stuff but...Marie, you've changed my life. I thought my hardened heart would never heal, and well...even though I'm still somewhat of a jerk...I think it did. Marie, I just...want to thank you for making me feel alive again, like I matter, even though I'm not supposed to be here. I guess I just want to know...will you marry me?"

Rex presented the ring to her.

It was pretty, and exactly what Marie pictured it would be.

"Rex…" Marie teared up, "Yes. Yes of course!"

She hugged Rex tightly, almost pushing him back from the force of it.

Rex smiled, hugging her back.

The two looked at each other a moment, before kissing sweetly.

Rex wanted this, to feel loved again.

He finally had it, maybe not the way he imagined, but it was even better than what he pictured.

Rex got teary eyed as well.

"I love you."

"Love you more!"

Rex straightened up, placing the ring on Marie's finger.

"Now...we plan the wedding. The sooner the better."

Marie nodded, "I can't wait!"

Rex chuckled, "Me neither."

The two kissed again, enjoying their step forward in their relationship, and thinking about the future.


	13. Bonus final chapter: The Future

(A/N: Last chapter! I'll move on to another story soon! A threequel. I'll involve something a little more unique)

Rex shifted, woken up by the sudden light in his eyes.

He groaned, opening his eyes slightly.

He wasn't fully awake yet, but as seconds passed by, he became more aware.

He was restrained, not much movement available. His head pounding as if hit full force.

"Dangervest." A harsh toned voice rang out.

Rex blinked, "Huh?"

"Wake up, pretty boy. We got some questions for ya."

Rex's eyes adjusted, a figure stood in front of him, yet only light was directed towards Rex and nothing else. He was only able to make out an outline.

He struggled to remember what happened.

His memory was a blur.

"Where is the Piece of Resistance?"

Piece of Resistance...

Rex hadn't heard that term in forever. A relic he used a long time ago to seal away the power of the Kragle.

"Huh? Wait...can you explain what's going on first?"

"Oh?"

The figure leaned closer, "Your memory a bit hazy? Let me refresh it."

Rex gave a cold glare. He wanted to speak, but he agreed to listen.

"You agreed to meet us outside of Syspocolypstar, not long after you received a threat message of us hurting your girlfriend. We knew you'd take the threat seriously, and as you are reckless, we were able to take you by force easily. Now, we want to know something from you. Where is the Piece of Resistance?"

Rex thought a moment, struggling with the memories, but pushed the thought aside. He decided to use his new identity as a first response.

"Why are you asking me?" Rex questioned, "Only the special knows where the piece is...heck, maybe he doesn't even know. After TAKO Tuesday no one ever saw it again. It was probably destroyed in the explosion."

There was silence for a moment.

"You think we're dumb, Dangervest? We know who you really are. Emmet Brickowski, from a different timeline."

Rex was appalled, "How...how would you know?"

"We take pride in our research, now, where's the piece?"

"Like I said...no one ever saw it again, it was probably destroyed."

"Oh, it's still out there. We've been picking up the energy for months. We just don't know where."

Rex was confused.

Was it really possible that the legendary Piece of Resistance was still out there?

Still stuck to the Kragle?

Or maybe it broke the kragle and is now a stray piece?

"Look, even if I am...Emmet, I have no idea where it is. You're wasting your time."

"Even if you don't know...you received powers from that piece."

"Powers?"

"Your visions."

Rex did recall his visions, like when he first touched the piece, or when he saw how Lucy and the others were taken. Even his dreams could be visions.

He had a few visions alone in Undar, but really, not much after that.

Rex couldn't even remember the last time he had one so vivid. Maybe in dreams, but he couldn't remember much.

"You're connected to that piece. You can see where it is, Dangervest."

Rex got the idea.

"Okay, wait a minute." Rex interrupted, "I have visions, yeah. They aren't a very common occurrence though. I can't control what I see either, so you're out of luck."

"According to research, visions are usually triggered through stress, such as nightmares, or a blow to the head. If stress is the key, then we have ways of getting you there."

Rex didn't like how that sounded.

"Look...just let me go." He growled.

"Oh, so you can see your little girlfriend?"

"Marie isn't my girlfriend." Rex sighed, "She's my wife..."

"Ah, married are you?"

Rex nodded, "Listen...we've been married for a while and still...she's unstable. I feel like I need to be there to protect her. Please, just...I don't know anything...so-"

"Don't try and pity us. We aren't soft. We're going to know exactly where that piece is...no matter how long it takes."

Rex growled, "What do you need that piece of junk for anyway?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marie shifted, waking up early that morning. She felt awful, having been sick the entire past week.

She yawned, shaking off the sickness.

Rex had been doing a good job in taking care of her though, it wasn't often when Marie got sick, but when she did Rex was always there.

"Rex..." Marie called, realizing Rex wasn't next to her. He was always up before her anyway.

She sat up, stretching out. She rubbed her eyes, before looking the the bedroom door.

She stood up, exiting the bedroom.

She smiled, "Rex!"

There was no response as her voice echoed through the Rexcelsior.

She looked around, still keeping a smile.

She peeked into the kitchen.

"Rex!"

Nothing. Her smile slightly faded.

Now moving in to the main control deck.

"Baby?" Marie called, she was puzzled, seeing Rex nowhere.

She looked upstairs, "Raptors! Have any of you seen Rex?"

They roared back a response.

"Haven't seen him since last night?"

Marie was a bit concerned now, but she knew Rex had his reasons.

Maybe he was just out doing something, maybe with Emmet.

"Emmet...I could call Emmet." Marie spoke, "Maybe he knows."

Marie put on a smile, going to the main control deck to video call Emmet.

He answered the call almost instantly, he smiled.

"Marie, hi!" Emmet said.

"Good Morning, Em. I have a question...if you don't mind of course."

"Not at all! What's up?"

Marie sighed, "Well, have you seen Rex?"

"Rex?" Emmet questioned, "No, I haven't. He's not there?"

Marie shook her head, "I went to bed early last night, and...that's the last time I saw him. The raptors too."

Emmet thought a moment, "That sounds...concerning. There's nothing going on, so no mission is possible."

Marie shivered, "Emmet uh...I'm scared."

"No, it's okay. Maybe he's just uh...out doing something?"

Marie took a breath, "Mind looking for him out there?"

"Nope. I need to get coffee anyway. I'll take a look around town." Emmet smiled, "I'm sure he's okay. We don't need you under any stress since you haven't been feeling the best lately."

"Yeah. Thank you, Emmet. Just...update me, okay?"

"I'll definitely do that. Don't worry. Take care, Marie."

Emmet ended the call, Marie shivered.

She went to the living room area, grabbing a blanket from the couch. She put it around her shoulders.

"Rex, please be okay. You are one to get into trouble."

A raptor appeared next to Marie, rubbing against her.

"I'm okay, Rocky. Just a bit worried for Rex."

Rocky rubbed against her chest, then down to her stomach.

The perfect height for Marie to pet him.

She smiled.

"Wherever Rex is, I'm sure he's...okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emmet walked into the kitchen, worried about Rex himself.

Rex was always so close to Marie after their marriage, Marie would always know if he was going somewhere.

The fact he was nowhere to be found was chilling.

"Daddy!" Faith sounded.

Emmet looked down, smiling.

He picked up his daughter, "Wow, I feel like every day you're getting bigger, Faith."

"Daddy." Faith smiled. Addressing Emmet by his title.

Lucy walked up to both of them, Emmet smiled at her.

"Lucy, I'm going to head out for coffee, but an update on things...Marie can't find Rex."

Lucy frowned, "Oh, geez. I wonder what he's gotten himself into."

"Maybe there's some way I can track him or...something. I'll take a look through town though."

Lucy nodded, "Why don't you take Faith out for a morning stroll while you're at it? She's filled with energy this morning."

"Yay! Daddy! I wanna go with, Daddy!" Faith jumped.

"Guess there's no way out of this." Emmet laughed, "Alright. Hopefully I won't be gone too long."

Lucy returned a smile, "Take care."

Emmet held Faith's hand as they walked out the door.

She was growing pretty quickly, 3 years old now.

Emmet himself was kinda sad to see his baby girl grow up so fast, but it happens eventually.

"Daddy."

Emmet looked down with a smile, "Yes, Princess?"

"What's wrong with uncle Rex?"

"Oh..." Emmet kinda dropped the thought that Faith could hear him and understand the circumstances.

"Aunt Marie just can't find him, sweetie. That's all."

"Can't find him? Like...playing hide and seek?"

"Well if he is, he's doing an awfully good job." Emmet sighed.

There was definitely a reason to be concerned here, but Emmet wasn't going to let the worry get to him.

Rex was like a brother to him now, and would be known that way by Faith.

The day he came back seems like forever ago.

He knew Rex would eventually move on and be happy, but nonetheless, Emmet was proud of himself...well, Rex but...you get it.

He himself probably wouldn't have the strength if he had to change everything.

He can't imagine a life without his true love Lucy, or his pride and joy Faith.

Now Rex, couldn't imagine a life without Marie, his raptors, and of course, his future kid he keeps wishing for.

Emmet let out a sigh in thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After having no luck with finding Rex in town, Emmet decided to stop by and make sure Marie was okay.

Luckily, she seemed better this morning.

Apparently she spent the entire week with on and off nausea and fatigue. Though apparently according to Rex, that didn't stop her from eating the entire kitchen.

Emmet walked into the Rexcelsior, Faith still walking beside him with a smile on her face.

"Marie. I came to check on you." Emmet called.

Marie sat on the couch, covered in blankets and eating a pint of ice cream.

Emmet walked up to her, "Marie, Ice cream isn't breakfast."

Marie sighed, "I eat when I'm stressed."

"So I've heard..."

Emmet sat next to her, Faith crawling onto his lap.

"Marie, don't worry. Rex is fine...I'm sure. Though, I'll say...I haven't seen Rex in town, no one else has either."

Marie hugged her knees.

Emmet frowned, "I brought you tea. Extra sugar."

Marie sighed, putting the ice cream aside, and accepting the tea from Emmet.

"It's just not like Rex. I know my husband."

"I know this is a rare occasion but...maybe it's something he didn't want you to know about."

"...That's true."

Marie didn't deny it. That was more than likely the case here.

Rex went somewhere without telling her his reason, and never returned.

Marie rubbed an eye, leaning back.

"That's what happened, Em. Now I get know where he went. Which could be anywhere at this point. I really am worried."

Emmet thought a moment, "There has to be a way to track him down, maybe we can check a galactic radar."

Marie nodded, "Anything would help. Either way there are two options, he's either busy or lost."

"Or kidnapped." Emmet added, he turned, seeing Marie's worried face.

"Or maybe not."

"I'm afraid to admit it, Emmet but that's probably the case. Rex definitely would have returned by now."

Marie shook, she teared up.

Faith frowned, "Aunt Marie, don't cry. Do you want a hug?"

Marie looked at Faith, she smiled weakly.

"I'm okay, Faith. I just...love your uncle a whole lot."

Faith didn't get the matter, being so young, but she knew Marie was sad about it.

Emmet smiled, "We're starting somewhere. Let's just keep going, go out and search a bit, we'll definitely find Rex."

Marie stood up, "I'll go get dressed. I can't go out looking like garbage."

Marie turned.

"Marie." Emmet called.

Marie turned back, looking at Emmet.

Emmet had a serious look on his face, he looked down, Faith eyeing the raptors.

"You can go play if you want, princess. We need to talk anyway."

Faith smiled, jumping off Emmet's lap.

When Faith made some distance, Emmet motioned Marie to sit next to him.

Marie did so, letting out a sigh.

"...Marie, how long have you known?" Emmet asked.

"About...what?"

"I'm gullible sometimes, Marie. This is not one of those times, I've seen this before. Please, answer my question."

Marie shook slightly, "I uh...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be stubborn please...I know you don't want to admit it now that Rex has gone missing, but just tell me..." Emmet paused, "How long have you known that you were pregnant?"

Marie shivered, finally giving in.

"Almost a week."

Emmet frowned, "Rex know?"

Marie shook her head, "Haven't had the courage to tell him yet. I wanted it to be memorable...and now he's...gone."

"He's not gone, Marie. Just lost. We'll find him again I promise. He won't be gone forever."

Marie's eyes watered, she cried into her hands.

Emmet touched her shoulder, "Think positive, Marie. Look, just look forward to the future...imagine Rex reaction when you finally tell him. He'll tell you how much he loves you, how much he can't wait to have a family with you. He'll never feel alone again because of you. You gave him just what he needed. We'll find him, and that's why you should look forward to it."

Marie still cried, Emmet's words not seeming to quite reach her.

Emmet cleared his throat, thinking a moment.

There was a way to get her attention.

"Marie. This is totally rad!" He spoke in Rex's voice, which he only recently managed to do on his own.

Marie looked to him.

"Think it'll be a boy? Oh I'm still set on Rex Junior! Will the extra kisses convince you?"

Marie smiled, giggling slightly.

"I forgot you could do that."

Emmet smiled, "You wanna hear him say that, don't you?"

Marie nodded.

"Then you gotta keep your head held high, and looking forward to seeing Rex, it's not an 'if' it's a 'when'. You get my point?"

"Yeah, I do." Marie smiled back.

"You're too pretty to be crying. Let's find Rex, okay? We have options...let's just figure it out."

"Okay. Okay...you're right, we'll find him."

"That's the spirit!" Emmet hugged her, "Besties hug!"

Marie hugged back, "You're sweet, Emmet. You really know how to cheer someone up."

"It's a good quality to have." Emmet eyed Faith, "It'll all be worth it in the end, Marie. Trust me."

"I just hope Rex is okay...wherever he is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rex shivered, suddenly waking up from a nightmares.

He looked around the dark room, remembering his situation.

"Well...anything?" A familiar voice sounded.

"Well, if you'd knocking me out maybe It would be easier." Rex sneered, frustrated.

"This is pointless. You can't force visions, I'm just going to say the piece was destroyed. Okay? Can you just drop it?"

"We aren't going to give up so easily. We need that piece."

Rex sneered, "It's somewhere in the universe, look around, and if it's not...it's gone."

"We'll get that info, Dangervest. Getting it straight from you is faster than exploring every part of the galaxy."

"My noodle ain't kickin' up visions. Can't tell you squat. You're going to try again with nothing to achieve."

The figure in front of him grew agitated.

"Maybe threatening you with your wife again will convince you."

Rex's heart skipped a beat.

"We do know where she is, and know how to hurt her. We might as well bring her here, and have her take a beating on front of you...maybe then you'll stop talking back and try giving us what we want."

Rex hesitated in talking, but he had to eventually speak his mind.

"You're sick, using her as a threat. Only weak people do that, if you were actually strong at all or even the slightest bit important...you'd do your own dirty work."

There was actually no response for a while.

The silence had a bitter atmosphere.

"We're already here, Dangervest. Don't make this difficult."

Rex looked down, "Wow, even that wasn't enough? When are you just going to except you'll get nothing out of me?"

"...we will, eventually. I don't care how long it takes. Don't get on our bad side, Dangervest. You'll regret it."

"And you'll regret messing with me." Rex replied, his tone bitter.

The figure in front of him turned to look in a dark corner of the room. Most likely at a comrade, or partner.

He then turned back to Rex.

"We'll leave you alone for two hours, Dangervest. You have until then to have a vision all on your own."

Everyone stepped out of the room, leaving Rex alone.

Rex hasn't been a prisoner like this in...a while.

It's starting to get to him, making him agitated.

What he would give to break free and tear these losers apart, but Marie...they threatened to hurt her. What would they do to her, there had to be something he could do, and if not...hopefully someone outside knows.

A few minutes passed, Rex still thinking alone to himself.

The door opened again, but somewhat quieter than before.

Rex didn't want to look up.

There was no way two hours passed already.

Maybe someone just wanted to come bug him.

"Um...Rex. You're Rex, right?"

Rex was confused, he heard a voice unfamiliar and actually...really young sounding.

Rex directed his gaze upward, the room still too dark to see much, but he made out a figure in front of him.

It was a kid. A boy.

"Uh...yeah. What are you doing here, Kid? One of the guys out there your dad or something?"

"No, uh...I work against them. Like, my family is their enemy or...something. I came to rescue you after there was a report of you missing. I knew you had to be here."

Rex looked in confusion, "You're so young, how are you able to do this?"

"My dad taught me some basics...though he's no spy or agent or anything...he can give good tips."

The kid pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocking Rex's chains.

Rex was still slightly puzzled.

"What's your name, Kid?"

"My uh...name?" He paused, "Re...Ronin."

He seemed to struggle with the name, Rex decided to drop it. Maybe he didn't want to give out his real name to a stranger.

"Hey, Kid. You know why these guys want the piece of resistance so bad?"

"Well...yeah. I think I do. They uh...they think he it has the power to conceal the kragle, that it can conceal other things. Using that with the right technology, it's possible it could hold other powers. Basically...they want to collect a certain power and contain it. Where they come from...the piece no longer exists so...they came here."

"Came here?" Rex questioned, "Where they from?"

The kid noticed his slip up, "S-sorry...didn't mean to say that much!"

"No, Kid. Tell me, it's important I know." Rex said sternly.

"But I do then...you'll...know where I'm from and I...I can't..."

"Please...even if I know where you're from, I've never met you before. I don't have a reason to follow you back or anything if that's what you're worried about."

"I uh...the piece of resistance was destroyed after it was found...in the future. Three years from now, it stayed that way until they realized it was gone. They wanted it back no matter what."

The future?

Time travel was definitely possible. Rex was a product of that.

In the future it was probably more common, if not, maybe easier.

"You're from the future, Kid?"

"Ugh...yeah. Look, I just...came back to help you, and I'll be on my way. If they didn't get anything out of you, they were going to kill mom to torment you."

Rex froze, "...Did you say 'mom'?"

The kid froze, the atmosphere turning cold in silence.

"I mean...look I've...actually never been good with communication so uh...I mix words up. I meant...Marie, your uh...wife."

"No, you said 'mom'. You meant it that way."

"I uh...I'm...uh..."

Rex gave a serious look, "...Are you my kid?"

There was a silence, then a sigh.

"...I was never a good liar, especially not to you, dad."

Rex looked in shock, then smiled.

"Wow...you're actually my kid. Learning from your dad early, huh?"

He nodded, "My real name is RJ."

"RJ?"

"Rex Junior."

Rex smiled even wider, hearing that in the end Marie agreed to his picked out name.

"...Son, you're amazing to come back like this. If I was still chained up and alone, who knows what they'd do to me in those couple hours."

"Actually..." RJ started, "I don't want to alarm you too much but...they're not out there. I think they're out trying to get mom..."

Rex panicked, "Oh, yeah! That's pretty bad."

Rex ran out of the room, freezing up at the sudden light after being in that room for so long.

He groaned, adjusting his eyes.

Yep, no one was here.

RJ stepped next him, his features now fully visible to Rex.

Definitely his son, he looked a lot like him.

Rex smiled, "You did good, son. Right now though, your mom needs the help."

RJ rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, dad...I can't stay here. I have to get back home. I just needed to make sure you were alright. Save mom...okay? Those people don't belong in this time, so let that be known.

Rex frowned, "You're leaving?"

"Well, this isn't goodbye. It's more like...I'll see you later."

"Right." Rex paused, "I just...i've always wanted a son like you. It just seems so far off."

"Maybe not as far off as you think." RJ smiled.

Rex nodded, "Okay. Thank you, RJ."

RJ hugged Rex, "I love you, Dad."

"...Love you too, Kiddo."

RJ turned, running the other way.

Rex, running out the main entrance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marie had searched a bit with Emmet, but no luck. Rex wasn't in Syspocalypstar. Outside of it maybe, but the day was passing by way too fast.

Marie had to go home anyway, due to morning sickness.

She just wasn't feeling so great, especially since this was her first pregnancy.

She had to tell Rex when she found him. God, he'd be so happy.

Marie turned, hearing a knock on the Rexcelsior door.

She was a bit puzzled, usually if it was Emmet or Lucy, they'd just walk in.

Couldn't be them this time.

She got up, opening Rexcelsior's main entrance.

Nothing.

She hesitated, but stepped out, looking around.

She hoped maybe it was something important, a clue to Rex, but she saw nothing.

She jumped when she felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Quiet. Don't call your pets, don't call for help. Listen."

Marie shook, but stayed silent.

"We have Rex Dangervest as our captive. He unfortunately isn't understanding the seriousness of the situation. We thought he might need...an extra push. You're going to help us with that."

Marie mumbled something, shaking her head.

She turned slightly, trying to get a better view of the guy behind her.

"I know you don't want that. I however...think it's a needed action. Well, what do you say?"

Rex wouldn't want it like this.

She shook her head again, struggling.

"Stay still, girl."

A knife pressed against Marie's cheek, causing her to shiver.

"Or else..."

She teared up, shaking her head once more.

"Look, we just need Rex stressed enough so he can see what we want him to see. If he doesn't give us what we want by the end of the day...well, let's just say it might not end well for you two."

Marie felt stupid, but this was actually the closest to Rex she could be. She knew where he was, but they might not be able to make it out of this situation.

She was weak and scared of...hurting her baby...

If she fought back, she wasn't strong enough. They'd kick her around, rough her up, maybe even kill her.

She eyed her stomach.

Her baby.

Now that the thought occurred to her, she already loved it more than anything.

It was going to be important for Her, Rex, and all the love they have within them.

What if she lost it all in an instant? Like her nightmares.

"Hey! Hands off my wife!"

Everyone turned, Rex approaching, and mad as all hell.

"W-What?! Wait, how'd you get out? Those chains are impossible to break, and the key was nowhere near you."

"Does it really matter? Just know that I did, now, you might wanna step away if you know what's good for ya."

Rex whistled, his raptors coming outside.

With that done, the guy let go of Marie, her running to Rex.

She hugged him tightly.

"Rex, I missed you." She cried.

"I'm sorry to worry you, Baby." Rex kissed her.

Rex then looked up again, letting out a sigh.

"You have five minutes to get back to your own timeline, or they'll be serious hell to pay. I never want to see you again...at least...not for a few more years."

It became clear then. Rex knew about that, but who would have told him?

"...Your brat. Should've known. Fine, whatever. If you wanna be like that, you can deal with us in the future. There's still time before that Piece of Resistance is found by someone else. We'll wait as long as it takes, Dangervest."

Marie was a bit confused by the statement, but shook it off for now.

"But who are you?"

"You'll figure that out when the time comes. Until then, to us...this is just the past. Your problems haven't even truly begun yet."

The group retreated.

Marie let out a sigh, still hugging Rex.

"I'm glad you're alright. Apparently you weren't to far out of Syspocalypstar."

"Nah." Rex smiled.

Marie blushed, "Rex, can we go inside? I need to tell you something."

"Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rex sat down on the couch, his headache from his kidnapping already faded. He felt relaxed, finally.

He remembered RJ, his future son.

Would Marie really end up dead if he hadn't escaped?

He's just thankful someone was there to help him out.

These people knew Rex in the future, and though it was worrying, he wanted to push the thought aside.

Marie entered the room, "Rex, close your eyes. I have something for you!"

"Oh, for me?" Rex closed his eyes, "Okay, I'm trusting you."

"Hold out your hands."

Rex chuckled, doing as told.

"It better not be anything gross."

Marie placed something in his hands, "Okay! You can open your eyes now."

Rex opened his eyes, looking at his hands.

He froze, seeing a positive pregnancy test.

He looked at Marie, "...Babe. Is this...real?"

Marie nodded, "Yeah. It's real."

Rex shook slightly, "M-Marie...this is...this is amazing!"

Rex hugged her, feeling overwhelmed with happiness. It was sooner than Rex expected.

"Oh my gosh, I mean...we're gonna be parents!"

Rex thought back a moment, "It's gonna be a boy."

"Huh? How do you know?"

"...I just know." Rex kissed her forehead, "I've seen the future, remember?"

"Your future...but...for some reason I believe you. Only time will tell though."

Rex bent down, kissing Marie's stomach

Marie blushed, "R-Rex..."

"What? Nothing wrong with showing love a little early."

Rex stood upright, looking down at her again.

Marie touched his cheek, "...You're sweeter than you let on, tough guy."

"Well, I've heard sweet is the new cool...in some places."

Marie giggled, "I love you, Rex."

"I love you too, more than anything."

"...You're nervous, aren't you?" Marie asked.

"Oh, man. Am I."

Marie laughed, "You'll be okay. We'll both do fine. It's always a bit hard when you're first starting out as parents, but we'll warm up. Emmet and Lucy did."

"Yeah, and Faith turned out really happy and energetic." Rex paused, "So uh...pick out any names yet?"

"Hmm...not sure." Marie eyed Rex, "But I know what you want."

"Um hmm!"

"...I'll think about it."

Rex kissed her lips, pulling her close.

(A/N: The real future begins soon! I already introduced the mysterious villains for the future, and of course, other things. See you in the next story!)


End file.
